


Love or Lust

by TweekTweakIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Tweek Tweak, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Top Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweekTweakIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/TweekTweakIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Tweek and Craig have recently started having sex and Tweek worries it may all be moving a little to fast. Does Craig love him, or just lust for him?Also, are both of them going to fail their math test at the end of the week? Will Token's party be too much pressure?





	1. The Park & Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek meet at the Park to spend some time together, but Tweek's house is empty, which means it's time for some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever. I hope you like it!

Tuesday 4:55PM

Tweek Tweak twitched as a cold Colorado breeze passed over him. He had been sitting on a bench sipping coffee for nearly 10 minutes waiting for Craig. He was nervous Craig wasn’t going to show up, got lost or had been kidnapped even though Craig still had 5 minutes before he would be late.

Tweek finished his coffee, stood up and walked over to a trash can a few yards away. As he tossed the cup into the trash can someone grabbed him from behind. Tweek screamed, “GAHHHHH DON’T KILL ME,” as the offender’s hands rested on his waist.

“It’s just me Tweek,” Craig Tucker whispered in Tweek’s ear and then bit it lightly. This immediately caused Tweek to tense up.

“C-Craig, you c-can’t sneak up on me like that. You could have given me a heart attack. Also, you know I don’t like being affectionate in p-public. Everyone is watching us. It’s too much p-p-p.”

Craig cut him off by saying, “But Tweek I love sneaking up on you and it was only a nibble on your ear!”

Tweek could only respond with another, “Gahhhh”.

Craig took Tweek’s hand and steered him over to a bench. They sat in silence holding hands and watching the birds until Tweek’s twitching slowed. Then Craig asked, “So… I’m not allowed to kiss you right now?”

“N-No. It feels like everyone is watching.”

Craig responded, “They are watching because it’s hot. And I want nothing more than to make out viciously on this bench.”

Tweek was split between feeling happy Craig wanted him that bad and the horror about how awkward he would feel if they made out in the middle of the park. What if Kenny and Cartman, who were on the other side of the park, saw them? Eventually he squeaked out, “M-My parents will be in the coffee shop for another few hours. If you want to make out, we can go to my house and have some privacy.”

“Oh, I want to do more than make-out. I just figured making you whimper my name on a public bench would have been too much to ask for.” Tweek went bright red and Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand and started dragging Tweek in the direction of the empty house.

Barely a second passed after Tweek locked the front door behind him before Craig grabbed Tweek, pushed him down onto the floor and pinned him. Craig started kissing Tweek with reckless abandon. Tweek was twitching horribly at first, but after a few minutes passed Craig’s kisses became slower and softer. Tweek relaxed and enjoyed Craig’s warm body over him.

“I love when you get all peaceful while kissing,” Craig said while sliding off Tweek to sit on the floor next to him.

As Tweek sat up he only twitched lightly as he smiled over at Craig, “Do you want to go upstairs, or at least up on the couch?”

“Ah, you want to get me into the bedroom don't you Tweek? You want to seduce me into taking off all my clothes for you huh?” Tweek twitched violently in response. 

“I felt it when I was on top of you Tweek. I know what you want. I’m going to give it to you Tweek… if you beg like a good boy. Are you going to beg for me Tweek?” Tweek twitched even more blushing feverishly. He loved when Craig talked dirty to him even if he tried hard not to admit it. 

“L-let’s go upstairs, b-but I’m not b-begging,” Tweek said trying not to give his anticipation away with his eyes.

Craig responded, “Oh, it’s on Tweek – you’ll be begging soon.”

“Maybe I’ll make you beg instead C-Craig.”

“I love when you stutter on my name, it’s sexy.”

And with that, both boys dashed up the stairs. Tweek wanted to prove he could be dominate too, thus after he had closed the door, he pushed Craig onto the bed, jumped on top of him and pinned Craig’s arms above his head. Tweek smiled down at Craig and Craig said, “You are so hot when you get feisty,” and tried to lean up to kiss Tweek but couldn’t since Tweek had pinned him.

“Oh, you want a kiss Craig? If you ask nicely, I’ll let you up to kiss me.”

“I’m not giving in that easily Tweek.” Craig was stronger than Tweek and was able to push Tweek off of him. Tweek slid sideways off the bed and onto the floor. Craig pulled off his own shirt, somehow without dislodging his hat, and jumped down on top of Tweek. Craig kissed Tweek and then moved his mouth over to Tweek’s neck to bite him lightly.

Craig licked Tweek’s neck and then bit on his ear. “You’re so weird,” Tweek gasped.

“And you love it. Now let’s get that shirt off.” Craig unbutton Tweek’s shirt and started biting on Tweek’s nipples. Craig had Tweek right where he wanted him. Craig slid back up, so their faces were level and their bare chests were touching. He decided to slow it down a little bit and just kiss Tweek.

Tweek was pleased when Craig slid back up to him. He loved the skin to skin contact. He also liked just kissing Craig without it immediately becoming sex. Ever since they had their first time a few weeks ago, they didn’t spend hours making out and holding each other like they used to.

After about 10 minutes Craig released his lips from Tweek and said, “Guess who is about to get his dick sucked?”

Tweek blushed again and said, “You?”

Craig laughed and said, “well I was going to say you, but if you are offering.…” Craig sat up with his legs on either side of Tweek’s torso. He stood up for a second and pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles and then tossed them across the room. Tweek looked up at his naked boyfriend and involuntarily licked his lips.

Craig responded by saying, “someone’s thirsty for me.” Craig knelt back down with his thighs on either side of Tweek. His dick was hovering right over Tweek’s face. Tweek stuck his tongue out to touch the tip and Craig shivered when Tweek made contact.

Tweek always thought the person receiving the blow job would be in control, but after getting familiar with what made Craig shake in pleasure over the past few months Tweek realized he was the one in control. He licked around the head and then down the shaft. He opened his mouth and took about half of Craig’s member. Craig inched forward a little and Tweek’s throat obliged. 

Tweek kept swirling his tongue while sucking softly. Tweek increased his pace and grip on Craig while bringing his hand up to massage Craig’s balls. This caused Craig to gasp and fall forward putting him on all fours. “Oh my God. Tweek. Yes. Tweek.”

Tweek giggled, which caused Craig to let out a strangled moan as Tweek’s throat contracted around Craig. Then Tweek stopped and removed Craig’s seven-inch member from his mouth. Tweek scooted out from under Craig.

Craig whipped round to face Tweek with a look on his face that suggested Craig had been close and wanted more. “Why did you stop? I was so close, and it felt so good Tweekers.”

Tweek responded, “Beg me to finish you off and I’ll have your sexy balls empty in 20 seconds”

Craig’s face went defiant for a few seconds, but as he straightened up on his knees Craig realized he needed that sweet release and decided to submit for sexual gratification. “Please Tweek. I need your soft lips. I get so hot thinking about you and I love it when you pleasure me like this. I need it Tweek. I’m begging.”

Tweek was a little surprised how easy that was to get out of Craig and decided it was good enough and dived for Craig’s cock. Craig was fidgeting as Tweek swirled his tongue around Craig. Craig felt Tweek’s mouth encapsulate his member. Tweek looked up at Craig and tried to smile. Craig loved it when Tweek smiled on his dick and began to feel his orgasm approaching. 

Craig’s hands moved to the back of Tweek’s head. It wasn’t like he had to hold Tweek’s head in place since Tweek was already all the way down his shaft. It had taken plenty of practice for Tweek to get all of Craig down his throat, but it was well worth it now.

Tweek’s left hand cupped Craig’s balls gently while his right hand held onto Craig’s firm left butt cheek. Meanwhile his tongue swirled around Craig’s head one more time and then Tweek felt Craig’s hands grow stiff on his head. Tweek knew Craig was about to cum and looked up to make eye contact. He loved the way Craig’s eyes rolled back when he orgasmed. Tweek loved knowing he made it happen too.

Craig looked down and saw Tweek’s bright green eyes and started to cum. “Tweek, yes,” he managed say as he fell forward, again onto all fours. Tweek swallowed like a champ and once Craig was empty Craig rolled sideways onto his back panting. Tweek inched up towards Craig and snuggled up next to him.

“S-so how was that Craig?” Tweek said with a smile.

Craig was still panting, but he managed to say, “It was amazing babe. You made me see stars.” Tweek took advantage of Craig’s exhaustion and nibbled at his neck gently as Tweek’s hands brushed up and down Craig’s thigh. He loved feeling Craig under his hands like this.

About 5 minutes had passed and Tweek’s hands were now exploring Craig’s stomach when Craig asked, “Why are your pants still on?”

Tweek smiled as he said, “Because you only took off my shirt.”

“So, it’s my fault? Hmm, well let’s fix that.” Craig bounced up, which surprised Tweek and caused him to sit up instantly. Craig took advantage of Tweek’s surprise, twisted Tweek around, and pushed him down on his stomach. Craig was sitting on Tweek’s legs facing forward. Tweek twitched, which caused his ass to bounce a little.

“I love when your butt bounces like that Tweek. Mental images like that do wonders for my jacking sessions when I can’t be with the real thing”. Craig couldn’t see, but Tweek smirked with pride.

Craig leaned down and put his hands under Tweek to undo the button on his jeans. He took a feel of Tweek’s rock-hard member through Tweek’s jeans and enjoyed the small moan Tweek let out. “Don't worry honey, I’ll be pleasuring you soon enough.” Craig successfully unbuttoned Tweek’s jeans and Tweek pushed his ass up a little to make it easier for Craig to strip him. Craig stood up for a second and pulled Tweek’s jeans and boxers off all the way. At last they were both naked and Craig was back at full attention.

Craig knelt back down and slapped Tweek’s ass. “Gahhh, Craig,” Tweek shouted. Craig moved his head over to Tweek’s and bit the back of his ear gently. Tweek shivered and let out a whimper.

“You want it don’t you Tweek,” Craig whispered.

Tweek let out an annoyed, “ugh, don’t make me say it.” Craig smiled to himself and let the head of his 7” dick slide over Tweek’s left butt cheek as he licked the side of Tweek’s neck.

Tweek involuntarily pushed his ass up towards Craig. “Your body clearly wants it, but I need to hear you say it.” Craig said as he pushed Tweek’s ass back down with his pelvis feeling the amazing friction between Tweek’s butt and his dick.

Tweek’s hands were gripping the carpet around him as he fought back another moan. Craig knew he was close to getting Tweek to ask for it. He loved when Tweek begged, and he needed to hear it. Craig slid his right hand under Tweek and timed his hand’s contact with Tweek’s dick with another bite mark on Tweek’s neck.

Tweek screamed, “OH GOD FINE. CRAIG PLEASE FUCK ME. I NEED IT. I CAN’T STAND IT ANOTHER SECOND. PLEASE GOD.”

Within seconds Craig jumped up, ran over to Tweek’s night stand and pulled out a condom and lube. He raced back to a whimpering and shaking Tweek and felt almost a little bad for how he had practically destroyed Tweek by teasing him.

Craig knelt down and lifted up his boyfriend and placed him face up on the bed. Craig positioned Tweek’s legs on his shoulders and bent down to kiss him. Craig held Tweek’s face in his hands as they kissed.

Craig straighten back up and put the condom on. As he put a finger into Tweek to open him up they made eye contact. Tweek’s eyes were filled with lust and Craig couldn’t wait to satisfy them.

After a few minutes Tweek was ready and Craig positioned himself. Craig loved the way the Tweek’s eyes rolled and his body shook whenever Craig was about to enter him. Craig pushed forward and his rock hard 7” cock began to enter Tweek.

Tweek’s whole body was practically vibrating as his hands clenched the sheets. His eyes went wide, and he was gasping, “Yes Craig, you feel so big. Please I need all of it. Yes please.”

Craig bottomed out and felt his balls slap Tweek’s ass. He loved how Tweek’s ass clenched his dick just as much as he loved hearing Tweek’s moans.

“I love how vocal you are during sex baby. It’s so hot and it really gets me going.”

Tweek responded with a, “Oh god yes”.

“That should be ‘Oh Craig yes’ Tweek,” Craig said as he punctuated each word with a deep thrust.

They went on like this for another five minutes just pounding away. Craig starting to get a little sweaty and Tweek‘s moans becoming increasingly high pitched.

Tweek let out a strangled, “neck, please, Craig.” Craig smiled as he slowed his thrusts for a second in order to bring his lips down on Tweek’s neck. He gently kissed the left side of Tweek’s neck and the right causing Tweek to whimper. Craig started to gently bite the now red area of Tweek’s neck.

“I need to cum now,” Tweek said as he moved his hand to his own cock and started stroking himself with an intensity that only a 16-year old boy can have. Craig moved to Tweek’s ear and whispered, “you better stop touching yourself right now.”

Tweek continued pleasuring himself anyway. At this Craig pulled hard on Tweek’s left nipple and bit down on his right ear lobe at the same time. Tweek let out a cry of pain and stopped touching himself.

“Good boy Tweek.” Tweek whimpered more in response. “I’m the one that is going to make you cum.” Craig then grabbed onto Tweek’s dick and started stroking in tune with his own thrusts into Tweek’s tight butt.

Within a minute Tweek moan’s and twitches reached their tipping point as Craig felt Tweek’s orgasm explode. As Tweek’s butt tightened slightly it pushed Craig over the edge and he filled Tweek up completely.

Panting, sweaty, and spent the two boys somehow crawled under the covers of the bed. Without thinking or saying another word Tweek got into his little spoon position and Craig curled around him while pulling over the covers. Tweek felt Craig’s warm chest against his back and closed his eyes.

***


	2. Awkward Encounter with Mrs. Tweak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet with some Mrs. Tweak.

Tuesday 6:45PM

“Tweek, are you home dear?” Tweek’s mom called from downstairs.

Tweek bolted upright nearly flying off the bed. He steadied himself enough to stand up and started looking for his clothes that were scattered around the room. “Y-Yes Mom.”

Craig lazily got up and started putting his clothes back on at a normal pace not warranted for this occasion where they could be walked in on at any moment. As soon as Tweek thought he was totally dressed the boys heard Mrs. Tweak walking up the stairs. Craig had gotten his jeans back on but was still shirtless.

Tweek looked over at him in a panic. Craig walked over to Tweek and straightened the collar of his shirt and button his bottom button correctly. At that moment Tweek’s Door opened and Mrs. Tweak let out a surprised giggle, “I’m sorry boys, I didn’t know you were visiting Craig.”

“Hi Mrs. Tweak,” Craig responded in a slightly nicer version of his normal monotone greetings.

“I hope you aren’t taking advantage of my Tweek Craig,” Mrs. Tweak said lightheartedly.

“No ma’am. I would never take advantage of Tweek”.

“T-take advantage of me?? Mom!! W-what?”

Mrs. Tweak responded “I remember what it’s like to be young and in love with a cute boy Tweek. I know what’s on his mind”.

Craig almost cracked a smile while Tweek’s mind imploded. “A cute b-boy? What about me? Why aren’t you worried about me taking advantage of him then?”

Mrs. Tweak’s eyes darted to Craig’s hairless smooth chest for a second before looking back at Tweek and giggled as she said, “I’ll leave you two boys be, but dinner will be in 30 minutes.” With that she walked away.

Tweek collapsed right there onto the floor. Craig knelt down beside him and whispered, “I won’t take advantage of you babe, but I won’t lie; your mom is right about what’s on my mind.”

Tweek let out a yelp as Craig burst out laughing. At long last Craig went to pick up his shirt and put it on.

“L-let’s just study for that math test.” Tweek said in a defeated voice.

“You don’t even need to study – I’m the one that needs to re-learn everything,” Craig said.

Tweek got up from the floor and sat at his desk. Craig pulled up an extra chair and they started going over the practice problems. Tweek was very good at math and liked helping Craig. It made him feel useful, since normally Craig helped him with things.

When Craig finally correctly solved a tricky quadratic formula problem with imaginary roots on his third attempt he said, “Well I’m a genius now and want a reward.” He turned his face towards Tweek and leaned over the kiss him lightly. “Actually, I think the reward should be bigger.”

Tweek let out a snort of laughter as Craig leaned in again for a deeper, open mouthed kiss. The kiss had been going on for a good 20 seconds when the door opened, and Richard came in.

“Hi boys, I just wanted to check-in.”

Tweek twitched wildly while pulling himself away from Craig going bright red. Craig maintained a blank expression and responded, “Good evening Mr. Tweek. How is the Coffee Shop?”

“Very good Craig, thank you for asking. I find that even though the evenings aren’t as busy our patrons still need that fresh cup of Tweek’s coffee to power them the rest of the day.”

Tweek still couldn’t bring himself to say anything and stared at the floor.

“Make sure you behave you two,” Richard said as he left the room.

“You need to lock your door more often honey. It’s a shock we have never been walked in on during sex at the rate things are going today.”

“Gahhh, but what if something bad happens to me. Like I have a heart attack, or the desk falls on me? If the door is locked no one will be able to come in to save me.”

Craig wasn’t in the mood to unpack that one and just started kissing Tweek again, at which point Tweek relaxed and let Craig explore his mouth like it was the final frontier.

***


	3. Nighttime Chat with Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek can't sleep and Craig needs to watch out for cake stealing intruders. 
> 
> Another short one.

Wednesday 2:00AM

Much later that night, after dinner and after Craig went home, Tweek lay awake in bed watching as the clocked reach two in the morning. He figured he could text Craig and see if he was up.

Tweek used to stress about the decision of whether or not to text Craig not wanting to bother Craig or wake him up. Craig came up with a system to put his phone into do not disturb mode. That way Tweek could send a message and not wake Craig up if he was asleep.

Tweek sent a quick message and his heart leapt almost immediately when he got a fast response, and a few of them.

 

Can’t sleep :/

I’m sorry babe

I fell asleep again after I got home and woke up like 20 minutes ago

At least I can be up with you :)

What’s on your mind?

I’m sorry that you are up too.

I’m just worried about our math test at the end of the week.

We were supposed to study more today.

We can study tomorrow

We got a little distracted today.

We? You started it!

And you loved my big distraction ;)

Gahh Craig.

Ughh

Sorry I couldn’t resist

Of course, you couldn’t

Just like I couldn’t resist you

That is a combination of funny and cute

so I can’t be mad about that one

:)

Stripe is up too now

You woke up Stripe?

NO

I just noticed he is walking around his cage

Maybe looking for a snack

That’s cute.

Maybe I’ll go downstairs and get him a carrot

brb

Watch out for intruders

Bring a baseball bat with you

Tweek there is someone downstairs

They are stealing!

WHAT?!

OH JESUS CALL THE POLICE

It was Trisha taking cake

Relax

Don’t scare me like that

Now I’m all on edge when I should be sleeping

You should jack off

It releases those sleep chemicals in your brain we talked about

Gahh

Awkward

How is it awkward?

I got you off like 8 hours ago

And you fell right to sleep

That’s different

It’s awkward to talk about it though

And I got to fall asleep next to you

That makes it easier to relax

Aww Tweekers

Did Stripe like his carrot?

Yes, he is loving it

Don’t change the subject

Take out Tweek Jr. and go to town

Stop calling it Tweek Jr.

I’m not in the mood

I’m biting you neck

Now I’m licking up to your ear

That’s not going to work

I nibble on your ear lobe

I whisper into your ear, Tweek I love you

And I love making you cum

I love you too

But jacking off doesn’t solve everything!

Especially math problems.

My hands travel down your body to release Tweek Jr.

My mouth licks down your chest

I remove you pants and Tweek Jr. springs out

IT’S NOT TWEEK JR

And hits me in the face

It is so big, and hard, and tasty

Ugh Craig now I’m hard

 

Yea you are

I can feel you throbbing in my mouth

I swirl my tongue around the shaft

I can hear you whimper my name

I am gently playing with your balls

I love how smooth your balls are

I get hard just thinking about how hard you are

Keep going

 

Your hands find the back of my head

You hold it gently at first and then gain confidence

Soon you are fucking my face and it feels so good

Your balls are slapping against my chin

I want to please you so badly

I keep swirling my tongue around your cock head

I can feel you getting close

I need to taste your cum

It worked

Sleepy

Love you

I Love you too.

I’m going to have to rub one out too now : )

  

***


	4. Bus Ride & Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek have lunch with their friends! 
> 
> This is another quick one.

Wednesday 7:10AM

The next morning Tweek sat on the bus drinking coffee from his travel thermos. He was feeling slightly calmer than he usually did on Wednesdays. Tweek never got a lot of sleep, but ever since he had become sexually aware of his body, he realized orgasming sometimes helped him with his insomnia.

Craig has actually researched it and found out that when you orgasm chemicals are released in your brain like oxytocin and serotonin. Those chemicals counteract stress and can help you get to REM sleep. This research resulted in Craig claiming that having sex with Tweek could be thought of as a medical treatment and therefore they should do it as much as possible.

Tweek smiled at the memory. At that moment the bus pulled over for Craig’s stop. Tweek’s eyes stared at the front of the bus waiting to see Craig. He was getting a little nervous when the first few kids were not Craig.

Craig came up the stairs last looking a little tired. He slumped into the seat next to Tweek and put his head down on Tweek’s shoulder. Craig’s fingers intertwined around Tweeks.

“Are you sleepily Craig?”

“Yea babe, I could have used a few more hours.”

“I’m sorry that I kept you up!” Tweek squeaked nervously.

“I was up anyway, relax.” Craig said as he nuzzled further into Tweek.

Tweek liked when Craig was a little sleepy because it brought out his soft side. Tweek held Craig’s hand tightly and enjoyed the rest of the bus ride.

Once they got to school Craig got up and seemed a little more awake. They had to part ways as classes started. Tweek didn’t see Craig again until lunch time. They sat next to each other holding hands under the table awkwardly trying to eat with one hand.

“Are you two coming to the party on Friday?” Token asked them.

“Of course, it’s going to be great,” Craig said. Tweek tensed a little knowing it was going to be loud and crowded, which were two of his least favorite things. Craig felt Tweek tense and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“It’s going to be a great party,” Clyde exclaimed. “Bebe asked me if we were going to play anything fun like spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven. I think that means she wants an excuse to make out with me again.”

“I have been p-p-preparing some jokes for the event as well.” Jimmy added.

“Why would B-Bebe need an excuse to make out with you?” Tweek asked.

“Because she is ashamed and if it happens during a game, she doesn’t have to answer for it.” Token said.

“Hey!” Clyde said looking a little hurt as Craig and Jimmy laughed hysterically.

“I think Bebe would be lucky to have you C-Clyde,” Tweak said.

“Thank you Tweek. Craig doesn’t deserve a nice boy like yourself.” Clyde said.

Tweek smiled as Craig shot Clyde a glare.

Tweek, who would have to mentally prepare himself for this party, needed some more information. “Who is going to be there Token?”

“I think almost the whole class. Us, Stan’s group, Butters, most of the girls and so on.”

“Ah, Jesus. Everyone? That’s a lot of pressure.”

“Tweek, everyone is in the cafeteria right now and that’s not too much pressure, right?” Clyde asked.

“Gah, I g-guess not”

“Exactly Tweek,” Clyde said.

“If you want to come early and help set up that might ease the pressure because you will become familiar with the environment before everyone shows up,” Token offered.

“That’s an amazing way to trick us into helping you set chips out in bowls Token. It’s not going to work,” Craig said.

“I want to go over early to help.” Tweek said firmly.

Craig looked annoyed and let out a, “fine”.

“L-look likes T-T-Tweek wears the pants.” Jimmy said.

Tweek giggled as Craig’s face hardened as he searched for a retort. Before Craig could respond the bell rang and everyone started moving.

As Tweek and Craig walked hand-in-hand down the hallway Tweek could tell Craig was annoyed and said, “I think we both where the pants.”

“Thanks,” Craig said sounding a little more like his normal self. “I like when neither of us wears pants.”

“Gah”

Craig laughed and was out of his bad mood just in time for it to be ruined by math class. 

 

***


	5. Craig sneaks over & Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig sneaks over, some classic Tweek's parents, and a little foreplay.

The boys found themselves snuggled up together watching a comedy special on Netflix in Tweek’s bed. Craig had snuck over around 15-minutes before since Tweek was really stressed about their math test the next day and Craig figured it would be easier to calm him down in person. 

Tweek giggled periodically at the show as Craig felt the tension ease out of the blonde. The tension came rushing back when there was a knock at the door. Craig slid off the bed and laid down in the gap between the bed and wall to avoid being seen.

“Tweek honey, your father and I just wanted to say good night. Why is the Door locked?” Mrs. Tweak said through the door.

“Ahh, sorry mom. I locked it when I was changing earlier and then forgot about it,” Tweek said as he got up to unlock the door. Once the door was open Tweek returned to sit on the bed as his parents entered the room.

“Tweek, can we talk about something for a second?” his mom asked.

“Uhh, d-do we have to talk right now?”

Richard responded, “It will be quick son.”

Tweek let out an exasperated sound and Mrs. Tweak said, “I have just noticed that you and Craig are probably getting physical and wanted to make sure you guys are being safe.”

“Oh, Jesus please stop.”

“No Tweek listen. If you ever have any questions, we want to be able to help you and make sure you’re are safe. You and Craig need to use protection if you are sexually active.”

Tweek had turned bright red and could only sputter, “Gah”.

“I can buy you condoms or lube or whatever it is you need son,” Richard added. “You need to wear protection the same way the citizens of South Park need our coffee to keep them safe and alert throughout the day.”

“Oh god that makes no sense,” Tweek spluttered.

“Your father and I are here for you.” Mrs. Tweak bent down and gave Tweek a kiss on the cheek. “I love you Tweek,” she said. And with that both of Tweek’s parents left the room.

Tweek, still bright red got up and went over to the door. As soon as Craig heard the lock click, he got back up into the bed and whispered, “I want a goodnight kiss too Tweek. Also, we could use free condoms and lube.”

Tweek threw a pillow at him. “Why does it feel like things are so much more complicated now? Condoms and lube and sneaking around! Also, you can have a good night kiss if you are staying the night”.

Craig smiled and said, “We can set an early alarm and I can get back to my house before anyone is up.”

“We should get into pajamas then.” Tweek said.

“I brought mine and a spare set of clothes for tomorrow in my bag in case you wanted me to stay, so I’m good to go.”

“Since my parents are still up you should change here, and I’ll go to the bathroom to change”.

“Won’t they find that odd, you changing in the bathroom,” Craig responded.

“Oh, yea. I g-guess we will both need to c-change here then,” Tweek twitched out.

“Go on then,” Craig said with a smile.

“W-what,” Tweek said

“Change into your sexy pjs”

“Ahhh, turn around”

“You are no fun. Fine.”

Tweek quickly removed his pants and shirt and put on his comfy pajama pants and a t-shirt. “D-done”. Craig got off the bed and went to his bag. “I’ll turn around now,” Tweek said.

“Oh, I wanted you to watch”.

Tweek went bright red but didn’t turn away as Craig started to lift off his sweater and shirt. Craig held Tweek’s gaze, but when the shirt he was removing covered his eyes for a second Tweek’s eyes zeroed in on the lower section of Craig’s abdomen.

Tweek’s eyes darted back up to Craig’s face a second too late. Craig had fully removed his shirt and knew where Tweek had been looking. He then started unbuttoning his pants and let them fall to the floor. Craig made a little bit of a show as he kicked them off the rest of the way. Craig couldn't contain his as Tweek’s eyes couldn’t stop themselves from looking at Craig’s tight blue boxer briefs.

“Now let me look for my pjs in this bag. He turned around and bent over to get the bag and started rummaging through it. Tweek had been sporting a semi, but now he had a full-blown erection. Tweek was a little nervous, this was the first time Craig would be secretly staying the night since they first had sex. He figured things would get heated, but they couldn’t be loud since Tweek’s parents were down the hall and no one in the house was a heavy sleeper.

Craig had straightened up, facing Tweek again, holding his pajama shirt. He knew he had Tweek hot and horny. He felt a little guilty at how badly he wanted Tweek under him begging for Craig to fuck him harder, but he knew it would help Tweek sleep if he had a good orgasm.

Craig said, “Are you okay babe, you look a little flushed?”

“D-don’t play games, you k-know what you are doing.”

“And what’s that?”

“Teasing me with you tight boxer briefs.”

“Oh, well if the boxer briefs are the problem…” Craig said as he pushed them down while dropping the shirt he had never intended to put on.

Tweek gave his usual tell of licking his lips the moment Craig’s hard dick became free and Craig’s nervousness about standing naked in the middle of Tweek’s room dissipated a little. Craig walked up to the bed and got under the covers. “Are you coming to bed babe, you look even more flushed. Like you have just seen a really big dick you want to fuck your tight hot ass.”

Tweek squeaked and jumped a foot away from the bed.

Craig got a little worried his last comment had gone a little too far for Tweek. They had been experimenting with dirty talk lately, but maybe that was too far too soon. He cleared his throat and said, “I’m sorry Tweek, that might have been a little much, but I want you so bad.”

Tweek twitched for a second thinking fast. Sometimes he felt like Craig was candy. Tweek wanted more and more, but he could get a cavity! He needed to floss. What does flossing his teeth mean in this metaphor??

“Earth to Tweek,” Craig said with a sexy smile.

Tweek could figure out how to floss later. He moved back towards the bed and got under the covers facing Craig. “It’s o-okay Craig. I’m, ahh in the mood. I want to, how did you say it? Get fucked in my hot tight ass”

“It was tight hot ass,” Craig said with a smile. ‘

Tweek started taking off his shirt while he said, “Well I want to make out a little first and feel your chest against mine.”

Once the shirt had cleared Tweek’s head Craig started kissing the warm skin of Tweek’s chest. After a few minutes their lips broke apart and Craig asked, “so like that?”

Tweek giggled and said, “Yea, but let’s go a little longer before we get to my hot tight ass”

“Tight hot, also the longer you make me wait the deeper and harder I’m going to want to go”

“I’m counting on it”

Craig was so turned on he had started dry humping Tweek without even realizing it.

“Take off my pants then get your lips back on mine” Tweek said.

***


	6. Tweek Thinking & Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek wakes up in the middle of the night and spends a little time thinking about his relationship. 
> 
> Craig wakes up in the middle of the night and wants some Tweek.

 

Friday 4:00AM

Tweek woke up with a start and it took him a second to realize what he was sleeping on. It was Craig. Craig was laying on his back with his head tilted to the right. Tweek was nestled in under Craig’s left arm with his head against Craig’s chest.

Comfort filled Tweek as he realized he was safe in bed. He could hear the gentle beating of Craig’s heart and the rhythm soothed him. Tweek must have fallen asleep after snuggling up with Craig in their post orgasm high.

Tweek realized that he had to go to the bathroom, which must have been why he woke up. Tweek gently removed himself from Craig’s arms, located his boxer briefs, and slipped out of his bedroom.

After finishing his business Tweek looked into his own eyes as he washed his hands. He twitched mildly as he saw how tired his eyes looked. He then gazed up at his hair, which was definitely sex hair. That caused a smile to cross Tweek’s face.

He loved being intimate with Craig and it wasn’t only about the sex. The sex was an amazing release for him both literally and figuratively, but the way Craig looked out for him made Tweek feel like he was worth something.  

Mr. Mackey told him he should feel that way with or without Craig, which he supposed was true – but having Craig be a walking reminder of Tweek’s self-worth definitely helped.

Tweek’s eyes skimmed over the rest of his face wondering why Craig was attracted to him – or liked him at all. He wished he could see himself the way Craig sees him.

Even if Craig did find him attractive what else did Craig see in him? Tweek was by no means cool. He was kind of smart, but he was awkward and embarrassing because of his twitches and outbursts.

The smile had now faded from Tweek’s tired face. He contemplated the possibility Craig put up with all of that because of their physical fun. But that couldn’t be true right? They had been together for so long and the sex was new. Had the sex changed everything?

Sex didn't just change people, right? But Kenny had sex with his girlfriend Tammy, and they broke up pretty quickly after that and now Kenny was, well… on the hunt for anyone and everyone. Would Craig be like that too?

Tweek took a deep breath and left the bathroom lost in thought.

When he reentered his bedroom, Craig had turned on his side facing Tweek’s spot. Tweek got into the bed and Craig quietly whispered, “Hey babe”.

Tweek jumped and responded, “Oh Jesus I’m sorry for waking you up. I didn’t mean too”.

“It’s totally fine honey. It’s your bed,” Craig said as he hugged Tweek tightly against him.

“Craig this isn’t very comfortable,” Tweek said in a muffled voice.

“Shh Tweak. I am making sure you don’t leave again.”

“Gah.”

“I should get a sharpie and write ‘Property of Craig Tucker’ on you.”

“What if p-people saw – that’s too much pressure. Also, that’s a little possessive”

“Well the point is that people would see it so that way all the girls and boys would know you are taken and that I’m your boyfriend. If you don't want people to see I could write it on your butt. Then only I would see it.”

“Gah,” was all Tweek could say to that.

Craig released his grip on Tweak a little to allow him to get into a more comfortable position. Tweek responded by moving up to face Craig and kiss him. Craig’s lips parted and allowed Tweek’s tongue to enter his mouth.

They kissed gently for a while and Tweek felt his worries sink back into the shadows of his brain – gone for now at least. When they moved closer to each other Tweek remembered that his lover was naked as Craig’s thick penis rubbed against him.

“You get me so hard,” Craig whispered. Craig rolled Tweek onto his back and positioned himself on top of Tweek lightly pinning him to the bed.

“Are we g-going to do it?” Tweek asked.

“I want to,” Craig said going just a little red.

“Well then get the lube in the draw.”

Craig moved quickly and had a condom on and had prepared Tweek within three minutes. Craig had lifted Tweek’s smooth thighs and bent them back to expose Tweek’s entrance. Craig positioned himself and bent forward to kiss Tweek. He felt Tweek bite gently on his bottom lip as he started to enter Tweek. As Craig went slowly deeper into Tweek the pressure Tweek exerted on Craig’s bottom lip increased.

By the time Craig was balls deep Tweek was biting so hard on Craig’s lip he was sure the skin was broken.

As Craig began to thrust slowly Tweek let go of Craig’s lip and let out a whimper.

Craig nibbled on Tweek’s ear, which caused Tweek to gasp and let out a soft moan. Craig whispered, “My good boy likes getting fucked doesn’t he”.

“Y-yes C-Craig,” Tweak stuttered in pleasure.

“You are so cute when you are getting fucked. I love your little moans.”

Tweek’s hand moved to his dick and started franticly jacking himself off.

“You are so fucking hot Tweek. I spend half of my day at school trying to stop myself from imagining you naked and begging for it.”

“I love begging for you.”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Craig, please. I need more. Please Craig fuck me harder.”

“That’s so hot Tweek.”

Tweek covered his mouth with the hand that wasn’t pleasuring himself. His parents would be getting up soon for work and he didn’t want them to hear their son being fucked by his boyfriend first thing in the morning.

“I love when your shirt rides up and I can see your stomach. When you are at your locker and reach up for a textbook, I have to beat back the urge to lick the exposed flesh.”

Tweek opened his eyes but kept his hand over his mouth and gave Craig a look that Craig correctly interpreted as, “that’s hot, but a little weird.”

Craig went a little redder and said, “I’m horny for my boyfriend, that’s not a crime, and I would lick literally any part of you Tweek.”

Tweek’s eyes widen and Craig, again, correctly interpreted what was going through Tweek’s mind. Craig leaned in closer to Tweek’s eyes and whispered, “anywhere”.

Their rhythm had become a little erratic during Tweek’s non-verbal and Craig’s verbal exchanges, but now Craig got back on track and knew the end was near.

Tweek continued jacking himself off with even more fervor then before and came in an absolute explosion of cum. As he orgasmed, he clenched, and the added pressure pushed Craig over the edge. Craig continued to thrust until he was completely spent.

After the boys recovered Craig got up and stretched. The clock now said 4:45am and Craig had to get back to his house soon.

After some clean up Craig snuck out the window and made it home without getting caught.

***


	7. Lunch with the Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde wants to know who tops and the boys remember an embarrassing blast from the past.
> 
> Another quick one.

 

Friday 12:30pm

“Why do you look so tired Craig?” Token asked as they sat down for lunch.

“I snuck over to Tweek’s last night to study for our math test.” Craig responded.

“So, you are tired because you were up all night doing it huh.” Clyde asked as Jimmy snickered.

Craig continued to eat his sandwich but couldn’t help cracking a smile.

“He smiled, they were definitely fucking. Did Tweek give it to you Craig?” Clyde teased.

“Y-y-yeah, I b-b-bet Tweek put you in your place,” Jimmy added.

“Guys come on,” Token said.

“Where is Tweek anyway?” Clyde asked.

“It’s Friday, he has his lunch meetings with Mr. Mackey on Fridays stupid.” Craig said.

“He is probably telling Mackey how hard he gave it to you last night,” Clyde had been trying to get Craig to tell him who is the top since Craig confided in them that Tweek and him had started having sex a few weeks ago.

“It’s not going to work Clyde. I’m not telling you who is pitcher. That’s between me and a cute blonde boy that would feel really uncomfortable if you knew the intimate details of our sex life. I had to beg him to let me tell you guys in the first place.”

“Why wouldn’t he want us to know about your sexy time?” Clyde almost shouted in shock.

“I'm assuming because of outburst like that,” Token said in-between eating bites of his sandwich.

“And it makes him nervous, which is totally normal. I just wanted to tell you because you are my best friends and on the off chance Bebe ever lets Clyde in I needed you guys to know I lost my virginity.” Craig said.

“What about Nicole and me?” Token asked. “Clyde isn’t even dating Bebe!”

“You two have only been dating for a few weeks – I figured you weren’t going to jump right into her that soon,” Craig said. “Also, you are a good boy.”

Token didn’t look pleased at this.

“Also, she will probably get scared away by your huge dick,” Clyde laughed.

“Excuse me?” Token coughed out as he had almost started choking.

“B-because your b-black,” Jimmy laughed as Clyde nodded vigorously.

Token started, “Just because I’m bla-,” but Craig interrupted him, “Mine is definitely the biggest at this table”.

“L-let’s not go too far. I think I’m in the running for this too.” Jimmy said.

“I think we better measure,” Clyde said.

“No,” Token and Craig said together.

“Afraid seeing mine will turn you on while we measure Craig?” Clyde teased.

“No. I’m afraid of embarrassing you.”

“We are not measuring again,” Token said in a very final sort of way that Clyde didn’t pick up on.

“I forgot about that,” Clyde said as he stood up and shouted over to Cartman, who was a few tables away, “Hey Cartman, can you do another round of dick measuring to settle an argument? I think our stats need updating.”

Cartman went bright red as Kenny burst out laughing next to him. Kyle put his hands in front of his face in shame at the memory of the incident.

“Wasn’t Tweek’s one of the smallest?” Clyde asked.

“It’s grown significantly.” Craig said the moment Tweek walked up to them.

“W-what’s grown significantly?” Tweek asked.

“Your p-penis,” Jimmy said as Clyde burst out in laughter to the point where tears filled his eyes.

At that moment the bell rang to end lunch and Craig tried to hurriedly explain to Tweek the context as they went to math for the test.

***


	8. After School & Nap Time Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny asks some awkward questions, Craig gets elbowed in the stomach, and Tweek needs to take a nap before the party.

Friday 2:30pm

The final bell of the week was ringing, the math test was over and the whole weekend was ahead of him. Tweek grabbed his backpack and started to leave when he heard, “Hey Tweek.”

Tweek looked around and said, “hi Kenny”.

“You are going to Token’s party, right? I think it’s going to be crazy,” Kenny said with a wicked smile on his face.

“Y-Yes I’m going. I hope nothing c-crazy happens! What if someone gets hurt?”

“You worry too much. It’s going to be a great party, relax. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you knew whether or not Butters is coming.”

Tweek was taken aback by this question. Butters had been in the same class as them and Kenny could just have asked him directly 30 seconds ago. Regardless, Tweek responded, “Token said he is coming.”

“Perfect. Thanks, Tweek,” Kenny said with a smile.

“Gah, sure.”

“So, how are you and Craig? You two getting down and dirty I hope?”

“OH JESUS, what?”

“I’m talking about sex Tweek,” Kenny said while rolling his eyes.

“I’m n-not an idiot K-Kenny. I knew that,” Tweek said while becoming increasingly flustered.

“Well then? Have you joined the not-a-virgin club?”

“Oh god, there is a c-club?”

“Yes, we have t-shirts that say, ‘I lost my virginity and so can you’ on the front with my cell phone number on the back.”

“I have never seen you wear that!” Tweek said in horror.

“That’s because I was kidding Tweek. There isn’t a club, but I am interested in who would be in the club if it did exist.” 

“Oh god w-why?”

“Trade tips. Figuratively and literally you might say. I have more experience with girls than boys and would love to hear your thoughts on what makes a good boy on boy session Tweek.”

“Th-Th-That’s p-p-p-private.” was all Tweek could say and made to move towards the door.

“Tweek, we’re in the hot blonde club you know. We need to share our information,” Kenny said as he followed Tweek out the door.

“I d-don’t these like clubs!” Tweek said as they made their way to the front of the school. Once outside Craig walked over to them.

“Are you bothering him McCormick?” Craig said suspiciously noticing Tweek was a little more on edge than usual.

“No, I’m just trying to figure out if you too have made that sweet love yet and want to compare notes on positions,” Kenny said with a wink and then walked off to where Stan, Kyle and Cartman were talking a few feet away.

“What the fuck was that about?” Craig asked.

Tweek just twitched and looked uncomfortable in response.

“Keep and eye on him Tweek. I notice when he checks you out.”

For the first time since school started that day Tweek felt at ease as the thought of Craig feeling jealous washed over him. “I’m your Tweek and you’re my Craig.”

“Good,” Craig said as he stepped forward and kissed Tweek quickly. When they broke apart Craig was flipping off Kenny.

“Did you do that just because he was looking over at us,” Tweek asked.

“What you said was cute,” Craig responded.

“That’s not really an answer and you know m-making out in public is too much pressure.”

“We need to hurry, or we will miss the bus,” Craig said.

Once seated on the bus Tweek asked, “What time are we meeting up to go over to Token’s?”

“Well if we could go over at a normal time we would meet up around 9, but since you offered to help set up let’s say 8pm.” Craig sounded a little annoyed as he said it, but held Tweek tighter by the waist as a way of saying, “I’m not mad at you; I’m just still annoyed by Kenny.”

“Sounds good. I want to nap before the party. My parents gave me the afternoon off and I’m sleepy after last night since something kept me up.”

Craig chuckled in a very self-satisfied way.

“I also held off the coffee today and should be able to get a few hours sleep.”

“Do you need any help getting off to help you fall asleep?” Craig whispered so no one else would hear with a mischievous grin spreading across his lips.

“Gah, oh… ahhh maybe?”

Just then the bus came to a halt at Tweek’s stop and instead of waiting for his own stop Craig got up and walked off with Tweek.

As they walked up to the house Tweek was planning out loud. “If we are going to be there at 8:00 I need to leave the house at 7:30. That means I should get up by 6:45 to shower and eat. Then I would love to get around 3 hours of sleep, which means I want to be in bed trying to fall asleep around 3:30-3:45.”

“Since it’s already 3:05 I only have 25 minutes to get you off?” Craig asked with a mock sense of urgency in this voice.

“Yes.”

“Then what will I do with the other 20 minutes?” Craig quipped.

Tweek went red and pretended he didn’t hear Craig as he was fiddling with the keys. Just as he got the right key and was about to put it into the lock Craig leaned in and nibbled Tweek’s right ear lobe gently.

“Oh, Jesus not in public Craig,” Tweek said as he twitched violently looking around for nosey neighbors watching them and dropped the keys.

Craig knelled down quickly and picked them up and put the key into the lock easily and said, “Having trouble getting it in? I think I’m more qualified for this part.” Before Craig could even finish turning the key Tweek had elbowed him in the stomach so hard that Craig doubled over gasping for air.

Tweek, feeling more confident than usual said, “Don’t mock my preferred position to physically express my love for my boyfriend or maybe I won’t want to get physical at all.”

Gasping for air, Craig managed to say, “I wasn’t mocking you. I was just making a joke.”

“Hmmmm,” Tweek responded as he finally got the door open.

“Also, I’m here to blow you to help you sleep!” Craig said with a hint of annoyance.

Tweek, realizing maybe he did over react and worried Craig was really mad. He decided to be completely honest and a little vulnerable, “I’m sorry Craig. I just feel a little insecure about it… you know... being the b-b-b… the one not on top,” he said while looking at Craig’s shoes.

Craig didn’t say anything, but Tweek continued, “like people always view you as the boy, which means the think of me as the gi-“

“Boy,” Craig interrupted. “We are gay and both boys. No one thinks otherwise.”

This left an awkward silence that Craig broke by kissing Tweek gently and saying, “It’s time for me to tuck you in and make you feel really good.

By 3:25pm Tweek was happily dozing off to sleep as Craig wiped his face off in the bathroom before heading out.

***


	9. Pre-Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party set up and some time with Clyde. Also, Pluto forever.

Friday 8:00pm

Craig and a well-rested Tweek were walking up the path to Token’s house holding hands having a fierce debate about whether or not Pluto should still be a planet.

“Look Tweek, to be a planet the object must dominate its neighborhood. The problem is Pluto is too small to do that.”

“P-Pluto probably feels so left out now and just because it’s not dominate enough?”

“Pluto can’t feel anything Tweek,” Craig said.

“You don’t know that, all alone out there in the cold. It doesn’t even have a moon to talk to!”

“Pluto has at least five moons Tweek. One is named Hydra.”

“But Pluto was a planet and those mean science people kicked it out.”

“If by ‘those mean science people’ you are talking about the International Astronomical Union then yes. And the problem was a lot of other flying objects out there would have had to be counted as planets if Pluto remained a planet.”

“So? Let them all be planets. We need to be inclusive in our society today Craig,” Tweak said barely holding back his laughter.

At this point Craig decided to give up and just knock on the door, which Token opened a few seconds later.

“Hey guys, it’s nice to see you.” Token said.

As they crossed the threshold Clyde ran in and excitedly shouted, “How are my favorite gays?”

“Don’t refer to us as your gays dick face,” Craig said. “Why are you even here so early?”

“Well I knew you two were coming and wanted to hang out before things get crowded,” Clyde said.

Tweek smiled at this while Craig rolled his eyes.

Token ignored all of this and started giving out instructions. “We need someone to start setting at snacks at strategic intervals across the house. This includes the kitchen, living room, basement & back deck. I also need someone to start linking the Bluetooth speakers in the basement and living room in addition to setting up the extra ones in the kitchen and back deck. Lastly, I am going to be taking valuable items and locking them in my parent’s room.”

“I better set up the bluetooth speakers since I’m the best with electronics,” Craig said.

“Great.” The extra speakers are all sitting in the kitchen and here is my phone to pair everything. I took off the passcode, so it won’t lock you out. I trust you not the snoop through it,” Token said.

“Like I would care enough about your texts to snoop,” Craig responded.

“Tweek & Clyde, that leaves you two on snacks. There are a bunch of bowls and snack bags already laid out in the dining room.”

“Tweek and I will take care of it,” Clyde said as he put an arm around Tweek’s shoulder. Tweek twitched mildly, having almost gotten used to Clyde’s touchy-feely nature over the years.

“Hands off my boy Clyde,” Craig said.

“You don’t own him Craig, he is my friend!” Craig gave Clyde a stern look and then went into the kitchen to start pairing speakers while Token turned and headed to the living room to start collecting precious frames and vases to hide away.

“Tweek, lets get started!” Clyde said as he turned towards the dining room.

Tweek observed they had 12 bowls, 6 bags of chips, 3 bags of pretzels, and 3 bags of caramel corn.

“There are 12 bowls of stuff and 4 places Token wanted food. How about we put 3 bowls in each area?” Tweek said.

“Someone probably passed the math test today,” Clyde said with a smile.

“Doing 12 divided by 4 is like 4th grade stuff Clyde,” Tweek said.  

Clyde ignored this and said, “How about we put an extra bowl in the basement since that will have the most people. We could put just two on the deck since that’s the smallest area.”

“Okay,” Tweek said.

“Let’s put a bowl of pretzels, caramel corn and two bowls of chips downstairs,” Clyde said.

Tweek grabbed the bowls and Clyde grabbed the bags.

20 minutes later Tweek and Clyde were placing the last two bowls on the deck and then sat down in two of the chairs Token had set out.

“Are you excited for the party Tweek?”

“Gah, I don’t know”

“Why aren’t you excited?”

“It’s too much pressure, all the people.”

“Well if you need to find space during the party you could always try up here to get some air.”

“That’s a good idea Clyde.”

“I am looking forward to the party,” Clyde said happily.

“Is that because B-Bebe is coming?”

Clyde, who would normally sound very confident when talking about Bebe in front of the other guys broke eye contact with Tweek and said, “Yeah,” in a quieter voice.

“You okay?” Tweek asked.

“I’m just a little nervous.”

“W-Why?”

“I just really want to have a special night with her.”

“W-well I think she likes you. Didn’t you say you guys make out at every party?”

“Yeah, well I might have over exaggerated. At some parties. I think I really like her, and when we make out it feels great ya know?”

“Yea,” Tweek said. “When Craig and I kiss I feel that every time.”

“Aww Tweek, that’s so cute”

Tweek went red and let out a, "Gah."

“I’m not making fun of you! I really think it’s sweet the way you and Craig are. I’m assuming Craig isn’t as much of a dick when you two are alone.”

“Haha, okay. Yeah, Craig is nice and thoughtful when we are alone.”

“You better not be talking about my soft side Tweek,” Craig said as he stepped outside to put up the last of the speakers.

“Aww it’s Mr. Craig Sweetie Pants Tucker,” Clyde said in a sing-song voice.

“Idiots,” Craig said under his breath – but he did have a bit of a smile on this face. 

***


	10. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is in full swing and Tweek tells Craig what has been worrying him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this took so long. Also, apologies for the shameless line that references the title. I couldn't help myself.

Friday 10:15pm 

The party was now in full swing and Tweek was nervously standing with Craig in the kitchen picking at the chips he had set out two hours earlier.

Token walked in from the deck and tapped on Craig’s shoulder, “Hey, how did you get that one speaker on the deck paired? It stopped working and I can’t reconnect it.”

Craig sighed and said, “I’ll come take a look at it.” He squeezed Tweek’s hand before following Token back to the deck.

Tweek watched Craig’s back as he walked away. Craig had taken off his blue jacket and was wearing a tight black shirt and pants. Tweek had to admit that Craig looked hot. Tweek admired it, but also wished he could look like that.

“Fantasizing about your boy toy?” Wendy asked.

Tweek jumped about a foot in the air in surprise and landed facing Wendy. “Gah, what?”

“I saw how you watched Craig’s butt as he walked away. It’s cute.”

“Uh, th-thanks?”

Just then Stan walked up holding two drinks. He handed one to Wendy and asked, “What are you two talking about?”

Wendy responded, “Just about how hot Craig is.”

Tweek twitched and Stan looked a little annoyed.

“Don’t worry Stan, Craig is so gay for Tweek.”

“Let’s head back downstairs Wendy,” Stan said as he grabbed Wendy’s hand and turned to the basement door.

“Come downstairs too Tweek,” Wendy shouted as Stan continued to pull her towards the basement door.

Tweek figured he might as well go too and headed towards the stairs. When he entered the basement most of the people were sitting in a circle on the floor. The couch was set back a little and a nervous looking Butters sat there twiddling his thumbs looking at those sitting in the circle.

Stan and Wendy joined the circle and Tweek went to sit next to Butters on the couch.

Kenny was trying to get the group to quiet down.

“Hey Tweek,” Butters said as Tweek sat down.

“Hi Butters, how are you?”

“I’m okay, I don’t want to play Never Have I Ever though.”

“Never what?” Tweek responded.

At that moment, Kenny had gotten enough people to stop talking to make himself heard, “Okay everyone, get in a nice circle and put out five fingers to start the game. That includes you two hot blonds on the couch – get on the floor.”

“Gah,” Tweek twitched not totally sure what was happening.

“I don’t know,” Butters said.

“Everyone on the floor,” Kenny repeated sternly.

Tweek, wanting to avoid sticking out slid off the couch. Butters followed suit. Kyle was on his left and Butters was on his right.

Kenny, who was to the right of Butters said that Cartman could start.

“Never have I ever been a filthy Jew,” Cartman said.

“Hey fat-ass, what the Hell?” Kyle said.

“To remind everyone how this works, that means anyone who has been a filthy Jew needs to put down a finger. And if no one is a filthy Jew Cartman loses a finger. Also, the first one to have no fingers left needs to take a naked lap outside the house,” Kenny said with air of authority.

There was a general murmur of uncertainty, but no one voiced any objections. 

“Kyle, stop whining and put down a finger. It’s also your turn now since you are next in the circle.”

Kyle was the only one down to four fingers and he spent a minute thinking about what he wanted to say. It was clear he wanted to take revenge on Cartman.

“Never have I ever sucked on Butter’s dick,” Kyle said.

Clyde and Jimmy burst out laughing as Cartman turned bright red. “What the fuck Jew?” Cartman said. “That was below the belt and that shouldn’t count since I was eight. “

“Below Butter’s belt, yes,” Kyle said.

“Cartman, I put a finger down proudly,” Kenny said. Now, put your’s down and Tweek you can go.” 

It took a second for the room to realize what had just happened as eyes went back and forth from Butters to Kenny. Kenny leaned back with a smirk on his face while Butters went bright red attempting to make eye contact with no one.  

Tweek took the confusion as an opportunity to think of something simple to say that would get a bunch of people out to end this as soon as possible.

Wendy and Bebe were whispering frantically while Stan and Kyle kept looking between Butters and Kenny. “Calm down everyone. You all basically guessed that already anyway.” Kenny said. “Let’s go Tweek.”

“Oh Jesus,” Tweek said as he pulled at his hair. “Never have I ever kissed a girl.”

Most of the boys put a finger down, except for Scott. Red and Bebe even put fingers down. Clyde’s eyes went wide as Bebe put a finger down. Kenny noticed this as well. “Is there a story their ladies?” Kenny asked.

“Shut up,” Bebe responded coldly.

“Let’s go Butters,” Clyde said, who looked like he had a Never Have I Ever he wanted to ask based on how he was rocking back and forth.

“I don’t know fellas,” Butters said. “How about, never have I ever had a sibling.”

“B-boring,” Jimmy said.

“It’s fine – Look at this. I’m down to 2 fingers,” Kenny said. “Now what haven’t I done.”

There was some general giggling.

“Tweek, you don’t have a single finger down yet.” Kenny observed. This was true and Tweek just fidgeted nervously.

“Never have I ever played with Craig’s dick.” Kenny said.

“Oh Jesus,” Tweek twitched.

“Hey, this game is not fun if we keep targeting individuals,” Kyle said shooting Kenny and Cartman annoyed looks.

“Keep your pants on Broflovski. I’ll amend is to never have I ever fantasized about playing with Craig’s dick.”

To Tweek’s surprise most of the girls put their finger’s down. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Stan and Clyde looked offended while all the girls were blushing a little and giving Tweek apologetic looks.

“Wait a minute, Kenny you have totally fantasized about Craig you slut,” Cartman challenged.

“Fuck, well I had to change it last second because of Kyle. I don’t think it should count.”

“No, put down a finger Kenny.”

“Fine, I’m done to one.” Kenny said in a mock voice of concern.

“My turn,” Wendy said. “Never have I ever had sex outside.”

As everyone started looking around to see who was putting down a finger Tweek realized that he needed to put down a finger. Luckily Kenny said, “well it looks like I’m out and the game is over.”

"That's not fair! I didn't even get to go." Clyde said looking upset. 

Bebe, who looked as if she had a lot to drink said, "It's okay Clyde, let's do something fun to cheer you up!"

Tweek stood up to go back upstairs and find Craig. He was happy the game went so quickly.

“So, when are you going to take your lap outside McCormick?” Cartman asked.

“Why, do you want to see me naked?” Kenny asked.

“Fuck no, but you better not chicken out.”

“Let me take a shot first, where did the fireball go?”

Tweek began walking towards the stairs and slipped out the basement. He looked around the living room and kitchen but saw no sign of Craig. Tweek decided he should check the deck next. Tweek made his way out to the deck and heard two people talking quietly.

It was only Token and Craig. They stopped talking as Tweek walked up closer and Craig held out his hand. Tweek took it and started leaning against Craig’s shoulder 

“You okay babe?”

“Y-yea, I played Never Have I Ever.”

“How was that,” Craig asked.

“Kenny said, ‘Never have I ever fantasized about playing with Craig’s dick.’”

Token burst out laughing and Craig raised his eyebrows.

“Who put their finger’s down,” Craig asked.

“Bebe, Red, Wendy, a few other girls, Kenny and me.” Tweek said.

“Wow I’m popular then.”

Token cut in, “Why does it sound like there is laughter coming from the front of the house?”

“Is that Kenny’s ass?” Craig asked flatly.

Token and Tweek turned to see a naked Kenny running from the source of the laughter from their right around the yard to the left.

“Ugh, I need to make sure the neighbors don’t see anything.” Token said as he got up and headed back into the house.

“I never realized how nice Kenny’s butt was,” Craig laughed.

“Hey,” Tweek said.

Craig turned to look Tweek and said, “Don’t worry babe. Your ass is the only one I want to pound.”

Tweek let out an, “oh Jesus,” as he looked around to double check that they were alone, and that Token had closed the door when he went back into the house.

Craig leaned in and kissed Tweek gently. Craig said, “You are the only one I want to do cute cuddly stuff with and the only person I want to get down and dirty with.”

Tweek, reassured that they were alone said, “I feel like we don’t do as much cute and cuddly stuff anymore since we… well.” Tweek looked down as his feet and continued “since we started doing the dirty stuff.”

Craig took Tweek’s hand and said, “Well you like doing sex stuff right?”

“Y-yeah, I d-do. I really like it, b-but I liked when we could cuddle and watch a whole movie or when we could just talk for hours staring up at the stars on your ceiling,” Tweek said quietly.

“I would be so hard the whole movie trying to not let my erection dig into you and make it awkward.” Craig said.

“Y-yeah, that happened to me too. I-I g-guess I j-just can’t w-w-word it right.”

“It’s okay Tweek, I want to understand.”

“Gah, well.” Tweek looked out over the dark yard for a second trying to figure out how to say what had been worrying him for the past few weeks. “It’s like, what if a big reason why you like me now is the s-sex stuff? And if it becomes mostly the sex stuff, well that is something you could do with anyone.”

Craig just looked a little confused, hence Tweek continued. “Before when we would hang out together it was just about us. You can’t spend time with me and substitute me for someone else you know? It would be different. But with sex, like I could be replaced for that stuff. So, like what if you like the sex stuff more than me now? Then you find someone who is more fun at sex stuff, which means you don’t need me.” Tweek said the last part very fast as if he just wanted to get it all out.

“How long have you been worried about this?” Craig said softly.

“A f-few weeks.” Tweek said looking down at the deck not making eye contact.

“Listen Tweek, you need to tell me these things sooner because then you worry about them for no reason.”

Tweek looked up at Craig. How could he make Craig understand it just wasn’t that easy for him? If he told Craig everything that worried him Craig would think he was unstable.

Craig moved closer and put his hands on Tweek’s waist. “Tweek, you are not replaceable. I wouldn’t want to do the stuff we do together with anyone else.”

Tweek shivered and didn’t really know what he wanted to say.

“I lust for you Tweek because you are so sexy, but I love you so much more. And to prove it to you we can pause some of our sexy activities until you tell me you are 100% reassured our relationship is based in love, not lust.

“Y-yeah, okay,” Tweek said.

Tweek got up and sat in Craig’s lap. Craig automatically wrapped his arms around Tweek’s waist and Tweek rested his head on Craig’s hat. They held each other for around 10 minutes just looking up at the stars until the door opened and Eric came out onto the deck.

“Whoa stop riding Craig out in the open Tweek.”

“Oh, Jesus I’m not,” Tweek exclaimed as he jumped off of Craig.

Craig flipped of Cartman and retorted, “You are just jealous that no one likes you the way I like Tweek.”

“I don’t want a guy up my butt hole you dick.”

Before Craig could respond Clyde came running through the door, “Craig! Is Craig still out here?” He saw Craig and positively started screaming, “GUESS WHO JUST GOT HIS FIRST HAND JOB?”

Craig got up and crossed the deck to close the door. He calmly turned to Clyde who was positively bouncing up and down and said, “I don’t think Bebe wants to hear you were shouting about an intimate moment you shared.”

“Oh, you don't think so?” Clyde said looking a little concerned. He had stopped bouncing now.

“Bebe gave your small dick a hand job? What a slut,” Cartman said.

“D-don’t call her a slut.” Tweek said.

“I already told Token and Jimmy!” Clyde said with real concern in his voice now.

“How many people heard you?” Craig said.

“I think a lot,” Clyde responded.

“Don’t tell me what to do you faggot crack addict,” Cartman spat at Tweek.

Craig’s face darken. He slowly turned away from Clyde and stepped right in front of Cartman. “Apologize fat ass.”

Cartman just laughed as Clyde tried to get Craig’s attention by asking, “What do I do Craig?”

Craig ignored Clyde and said, “You have five seconds to apologize to my boyfriend or I’m going to punch you in the face.”

“I would like to see you t-.”

PUNCH.

Cartman fell backwards as soon as Craig’s hand made contact.

“HEY, NO FIGHTING,” Token shouted as he jumped out onto the deck putting himself between a surprised Eric getting to his feet and a stone-face Craig that looked like he had another few punches left to give out.

Tweek touched Craig’s arm tentatively and Craig looked around at Tweek. Craig saw a hint of worry and fear in Tweek’s eyes and his anger dissipated instantly. “Let’s go,” Craig said softly.

Tweek nodded and they left the deck leaving a nervous Clyde, an annoyed Token, and an injured Cartman.

As they made it to the foyer, they saw Kenny trying to pull Butters up the stairs. Butters was only on the first step and looked uncomfortable. Kenny was wearing most of his clothes again but was missing his normal parka.

“Are you fellas leaving?” Butters asked.

Craig didn’t respond, but Tweek stopped for a second to say, “Yes. Craig and Cartman got into a little bit of a fight.”

Kenny let go of Butters in delight and said, “I love when people put fat ass in his place. Also, did either of you see my performance?”

“Y-yes, we were on the back deck.” Tweek said.

“Did you see anything you liked Tweek?” Kenny said in a sultry voice.

Craig, who up until now had remained silent with a mild look of impatience on his face coughed loudly, “Don’t you have a different boy to sexually harass.”

Kenny turned to Craig and said, “I don’t harass anyone Tucker. I may be a little flirty though.” Kenny’s eyes darted towards Butters as he said this.

Craig didn’t respond but decided instead to open the front door. It appeared as if Wendy was about to open the door from the other side a half second later because she fell through the now open door onto Craig who fell over.

“Wendy are you okay?” Stan said as he entered in right behind her.

“What the fuck.” Craig said in anger.

“Sorry Craig, I didn’t know anyone was about to open the door from the other side,” Wendy said as she pushed herself up by putting her hand on Craig's upper abdomen for support. She giggled as Craig got to his feet and continued, “Wow, you feel strong Craig.”

“WENDY!” Stan shouted angrily.

Tweek could tell Craig had had enough. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and started walking out the door into the cold Colorado night. 

***


	11. Post Party and a little Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Tweek be deported? Is the Babadook an LGBTQ icon? Will Craig get off today? 
> 
> No, Maybe, Yes.

Saturday 2:00am

Tweek hid his face further into Craig’s chest as the scary movie they had picked out rolled on into what Tweek hoped was the final few scenes. Tweek couldn’t fathom why he thought a scary movie was a good idea ninety minutes ago when they got into Craig’s bed, but he was regretting it now. 

Craig was enjoying The Babadook, and his roll protecting Tweek through the scary parts. They had seen some pictures of the Babadook on gay pride signs and figured they should check out the movie. It turns out the Babadook probably wasn’t gay and it was just something random from the internet.

When the movie ended Craig tapped Tweek’s shoulder and scooted down a little to be at his eye-level.

“The movie is over babe,” Craig said.

“I’m not going to be able to go to sleep ever again.”

“I’m here to protect you,” Craig whispered as he brought his lips to Tweek’s lips. The tension in Tweek’s shoulders lessen slightly as they embraced. They kissed for at least five minutes as Craig tried to relax Tweek with gentle kisses. When they finally broke apart Tweek smiled and nuzzled his had back into Craig’s chest.

“You are really cute when your scared,” Craig said.

Tweek let out an annoyed “humph” that was muffled due to his position.

“I would like to point out if we had decided to turn it off have way through and have sex you wouldn’t be scared right now,” Craig said. He started to move in order to stand up, but Tweek latched onto his arm.

“I need to go to the bathroom Tweek.”

“You can’t leave me here alone!”

“Ugh fine, then come with me, but quietly. My dad won’t be happy if we wake him up and I didn’t even tell them you were staying over.”

“I’m here illegally!” Tweek gasped.

“Uh yeah.”

“But I told my mom I was here! What if your parents and my parents see each other and mention it?”

“Then we would get into a little trouble for like a day. You know your parents are much cooler about us spending the night together than mine are.”

“I’m like an illegal alien. I don’t want to be deported back to my house Craig. The Babadook is out there.”

“Sometimes I can’t tell if you really believe that or are joking.”

“I lose track myself sometimes.” Tweek said with a smile.

Craig rolled his eyes while trying not to laugh. “Let’s just go to the bathroom quietly.”

The boys got up and tiptoed to the bathroom. Once inside Tweek said, “I have to pee too.”

“We could pee at the same time,” Craig said mischievously.

“Gah, I don’t think I could get myself to start. Too much pressure.”

“Oh, come on Tweek, I see your penis almost once a day.”

“But not like this!”

“I’ll have no problem starting. Stand slightly on the left side and start. Once I hear it, I will join in.”

Tweek pulled down the front of his gym shorts and boxer briefs and started to go. Craig joined him a few seconds later and Tweek giggled as their streams crossed.

As they finished Tweek said, “you look a little hard.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t get off today, but I figured we would just be cute tonight because of our talk.”

Tweek wanted to say something, but Craig was already over at the sink. Once they were all done, they tiptoed back to Craig’s room and turned out the lights.

They laid down in Craig’s bed looking up at the faded glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. Craig asked, “Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?”

“Gah, I have work from 1pm until closing tomorrow and the morning shift on Sunday until 2pm.” Tweek responded.

“You’re parent’s work you like a dog Tweek.”

“At least customers would always be nice to a dog. No one would yell at a dog if you didn’t put enough whipped cream on top of their drink or get mad when the caramel drizzle doesn't look fun enough.”

“Someone got mad at you because the caramel drizzle didn’t look fun?” Craig asked in amusement. “What does that even mean?”

“Customer service is horrible Craig. Apparently, the caramel drizzle on the poster looked a lot nicer than what I made.”

Craig let out a laugh.

“Okay, so we probably aren’t going to wake up early enough tomorrow, well today, to do something before 1pm. How about I meet you after you get off at 2pm on Sunday?” Craig asked.

“Yeah that would be awesome.” Tweek said as he turned in the bed to cuddle under Craig’s arm.

“I figured we could go roller blading and then get some ice cream.”

“We can’t be out too late though since I haven’t started the science homework due Monday yet.”

“Ugh that’s right. Who assigns science homework due Monday?”

“I think it’s just a current event thing though, so those only need to be two pages, right? That’s not too bad.” Tweek said as he yawned.

They went quiet for a few minutes before getting into their standard spooning position and tried to go to sleep. After 5 minutes of trying it became clear Craig was still a little hard and neither of them were going to fall asleep.

“I think I’m going to have to go take care of this in the bathroom,” Craig said in a tone of voice that was unreadable.

“G-gah, I’ll have to come with you then.”

Tweek could practically feel Craig’s eyes roll as he responded, “I could just jerk off here if that’s okay.”

“Yea, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable all night.” Tweek was almost regretting there talk from earlier now. It was clear Craig loved him and didn’t just need sex. Tweek felt annoyed with himself that he had been worried in the first place.

Craig moved the covers off of himself and removed his shirt, gym shorts and boxers.

“You need to take off all your close to jack off?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah, I need to feel free to enjoy it,” Craig said as Tweek heard the sound of Craig fiddling with the night stand to get some lube.

Tweek turned to face Craig as Craigs hands started to move. This reminded Tweek of their first few times seeing each other hard. They had jacked off together a few times before Craig had gained the courage to ask Tweek if they wanted to jack off each other.

Craig let out a muffed “Tweek,” which made Tweek twitch.

“You’re thinking about me?” Tweek asked.

Craig was a little out of breath, but responded, “Yea, it’s the hottest thing I could think of.”

Tweek’s resolve broke and he moved himself closer to Craig so his left hand was on Craig’s stomach and Tweek’s face was nuzzled into Craig’s neck. Craig tensed a little and slowed his pace.

Tweek lightly nibbled on Craig’s ear and said, “I want to be the one to get you off, not that other me.”

Craig let out a strangled whimper as Tweek continued to bite his ear and as Tweek’s hand moved to his thigh. Craig continued to jack himself as he said, “The Tweek I’m fantasizing about is super sluty though. It’s really hot. 

Tweek bit down hard on Craig’s neck and grabbed his balls gently. “I’m your dirty slut, not him. Stop thinking about him right now.”

“Oh god Tweek, yes. You literally have me by the balls.”

“You are just thinking about me, now right?” Tweek asked as his hand moved up to the shaft to begin stroking Craig.

“Fantasy Tweek is basically the same as real Tweek.” Craig said in between gasps of pleasure.

Tweek’s thumb started flicking the head of Craig’s hot hard dick as Tweek’s started biting on Craig’s neck as if he was going for blood. Tweek’s teeth let go for second to say, “That’s not a yes Tucker. Only think about the real me.”

“Yes, sir.” Craig moaned.

Tweek slowed his pace a little and moved his lips from Craig’s neck to his ear. “I like when you call me sir when you know you have to behave.”

“I don’t want you to stop.”

“If you continue to be a good boy I won’t stop.”

Craig let out another soft moan and his legs squirmed a little as his hips bucked up to meet Tweek’s hand.

Tweek continued to stroke Craig as Tweek peppered Craig’s neck with kisses.

“Please go faster,” Craig asked.

“Only if you address me properly.”

“Please go faster sir. I need to cum so badly.”

“Good boy,” Tweek said as his hand picked up the pace.

It was clear Craig was getting really close now. He started babbling, “I love you Tweek, I love you so much.” He turned his head to Tweek and just as their mouths collided Craig exploded. It must have been six shots of cum that made it all the way up his chest.

Craig was panting and babbling slightly, “Oh Tweek that was amazing.”

Tweek grabbed a tissue and started to clean off his own chin and Craig’s chest.

“That was so hot babe.” Craig said as his breathing started to return to normal.

“Remember I’m the only one who can make you cum like that.”

“I’m not sure if it’s cute or weird that you can get jealous of the fantasy version of yourself that I jack off to, but I like when you get a little authoritative.

Tweek didn’t respond, but instead tossed the tissues into the small trash bin Craig kept near his desk and then snuggled up to Craig. Within five minutes they were both asleep.

***


	12. S.B.T.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one because Tweek needs to get to work.

Saturday 11:30am

Tweek awoke with a start and fell right out of bed. Craig, who had already been up for around 10 minutes looking at his phone said, “morning honey” as if that’s how they woke up every Saturday.

Tweek stood up and then sat on the bed. Craig was shirtless but wearing his hat as usual. In fact, maybe he was completely naked except for the hat – Tweek couldn’t tell due to the blankets.

“W-What are you doing?”

“I’m texting the gang.”

“How is everyone?”

“Well, Token is cleaning up his house. Apparently, the party caused more mess than he anticipated, but nothing was damaged permanently, so he’s fine. Clyde is in a panic about Bebe and Jimmy is over the moon about making out with Red.”

“Hmmm, and are you wearing anything besides that hat?”

“Craig smiled as he put his phone down and turned his full attention to Tweek. Why do you want to know?”

“G-Gah, I’m just c-curious.”

“Well we already kind of broke our just be cute rule last night already, so I would suggest not checking because I am in fact only wearing this hat.”

“Gah,” was all Tweek could say.

“Anyway, I have come up with an acronym for our cute time, S.B.T.”

“S.B.T?””

“Yes, it means Special Boyfriend Time.” It means just the two of us doing romantic shit.

“Thank you Craig for being so understanding.”

“Anything for you babe.”

“Now since you have to get to work to maintain your status as my sugar daddy to pay for our ice cream later it’s best you get off to work.”

“Oh, Jesus you know they barely pay me,” Tweek said going bright red.

“I know, but I couldn’t pass up seeing your reaction to that.”

Tweek gave Craig a smile and started gathering up his things. He waved goodbye to Craig and slipped out into the hallway and down the stairs. Tweek thought he was going to make it out of the house without being seen, but Laura Tucker heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Craig, you slept in far too late. You need to get ready to help your dad with some yard work.” Laura said as she came out into the foyer. Realizing it was Tweek she said, “oh Tweek. I thought you were Craig.”

“Hey Mrs. Tucker. Craig is up. I just stopped by to see him before work.” Tweek lied.

“Oh, I didn’t hear you come in.” Laura said questioningly.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Tucker, but I really need to get to work!”

“Alright dear.”

And with that Tweek scurried away 100% sure Laura didn’t believe a word he said. Tweek ran back to his house to give himself time to have a nice shower before heading out to the shop.

When he got out of the shower, he had a text from Craig.

 

I heard you ran into my mom on the way out of the house

Looks like we both made up the same lie

 

Well I do sometimes visit you before work on the weekend

So it’s not that weird

But I did not keep my cool

 

Yeah, I don't think she believes us

But she isn’t sure enough to fight me on it

 

Gah!

 

***


	13. Tweak Bros and the Roller Rink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek finishes his shift at work, Kenny gets a second job and Craig plans a wonderful Sunday out for his boyfriend.

Sunday 12:30pm

Tweek was actually having a good day at work today. The customers weren’t being as annoying as usual, and no one had yelled at him. He was cleaning out the espresso machine when he heard the bell ring over the front door. Tweek turned around to check if it was someone leaving or entering. To his delight he saw Craig entering the shop with a smile on his face.

“Hey babe.”

Before Tweek could respond his father came around from the back room.

“Hello Craig. What brings you here today? Is it for that fine cup of afternoon coffee to get you through the rest of the day?” asked Richard Tweak.

“I’m here to work on some homework and see Tweek.”

“You are such a good young man Craig. Why don’t you go find a nice place to sit and I’ll send Tweek over to get your order?” Richard said as if Tweek wasn’t standing right next to them at the counter.

“He can order now; he is standing right here dad,” Tweek said in an exasperated tone.

“Tweek, let Craig find a seat first. His backpack looks heavy.”

Craig smirked and then situated himself in the back corner of the shop. Tweek got out from behind the counter and then followed Craig.

“Hey Craig, why are you here? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I figured I could work on our science current event here with a cup of hot chocolate, with cinnamon, and whipped cream on top in the shape of a heart.”

“Only if I can take a picture of the whipped cream heart. No one believes you ask me to make them for you and I need proof.”

“I have an image to up hold Tweek.”

Tweek let out a snort and turned back to the counter to go make Craig’s order.

As Tweek arrived back at the counter Mr. and Mrs. Stotch came in. They appeared to be in a hurry based on how they were both looking at him expectantly so Tweek figured he could take their orders and then make Craig’s hot chocolate after since Craig wasn’t going anywhere soon.

Tweek took their orders and started the drinks. As he was working, he overheard Linda asking Steven, “How long did you ground Butters for again?”

Steven replied, “Two whole weeks. He needs to learn to get back to the house before curfew!”

Tweek continued making the drinks wondering if he would rather be grounded all the time like Butters or forced to work in a coffee shop all the time. If he was grounded instead of working at least he could rest, do homework or text Craig. Tweek was lost in thought and the sound of an unexpected car horn outside almost caused him to spill the two coffees.

Luckily, he didn’t drop them, and Mr. and Mrs. Stotch were on their way without another word. He looked over at Craig who was typing away on his computer. He looked so focused and handsome. His cheeks were still a little red from walking hear in the cold and his hair was getting a little long as more of it stuck out from under his hat than usual.

He heard the bell ring again and he turned to see Kenny walking in.

“Hey Tweek. How is one of my favorite members of South Park’s LGBTQ+ Blondes Group doing?”

Tweek rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, I am starting a second job today and need a good cup of coffee. I was helping our Q answer a few of those questions late last night and need some caffeine.”

“What size and do you want cream and sugar? Also, I heard Butter’s was grounded. You know he can’t stay out late.”

“I like it large and black Tweek, you know that.”

“Jesus Christ man.”

“Also, there are some things worth being grounded for. And I think Butter’s would agree.”

“Oh god.”

Tweek turned away and started crafting Kenny’s drink while trying to suppress thoughts of whatever it was Kenny and Butters did together. He knew Kenny didn’t ask for whipped cream but decided to make a simple “B” on top of the large black coffee. Once completed he turned back to the counter and passed it to Kenny.

“Aww Tweek, this deserves a tip.”

Tweek, who assumed that was a sex joke grimaced, but his face softened when he realized Kenny was serious as Kenny put five dollars in the tip jar.

“Oh, Kenny you don’t have to do that.” Tweek said softly. 

“Like I said, I got a second job Tweek! And it is important to reward good work,” Kenny said with a smile.

“Thanks Kenny.”

“Also, life is short. This stupid car almost hit me and had the audacity to honk at me when I was in the crosswalk just before I came in.”

“Oh, Jesus are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just remember our lunch meeting tomorrow!”

“Ugh, fine.” Tweek responded.

Once Kenny left the shop Tweek took a deep breath. He didn’t have long to rest however, as his dad came out of the back room and scolded him for not serving Craig yet.

Muttering under his breath Tweek finally started on Craig’s hot chocolate. Once he was done Tweek made a pretty good whipped cream heart and snapped a picture before bringing it over to Craig.

“Hey honey, here is your hot chocolate.”

“Thanks, Tweekers.”

“Gah Craig, you said you would only call me that when we are alone!!” Tweek said as his eyes darted left and right checking to make sure no one was listening.

“No one heard and I love calling you Tweekers.”

Deciding he wasn’t going to win this one Tweek changed the subject. “How is the current event paper going?”

“Very well. I finished mine, it’s about this new study which is trying to model how Saturn’s rings are slowly disappearing.”

“Disappearing??”

“Yeah, they are slowly being pulled into the planet as a rain of dust and small ice particles.”

“That is so sad Craig.” Tweek said with a frown. “Poor Saturn.”

“It’s okay Tweek, they still have around 100 to 300 million years left.” Craig said before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

“Maybe Saturn will get new rings someday!”

“Probably not. Anyway, I have started putting bullets together on this article about how NASA is accelerating the next trip to the moon. You should be able to use the bullets to write your own assignment pretty quickly.”

“Gah, you don’t have to do that Craig.”

“You are my boyfriend Tweek and this is how I am supporting you. Also, you helped me with the math test all last week honey.”

“Thanks Craig,” Tweek said with a smile as he grabbed Craig’s hand and held it in his own. They looked at each other and both smiled.

Their moment was cut short as the bell over the front door rang yet again. Tweek ran back up to the counter.

The next hour and a half flew by without any major hiccups. Tweek was kept busy with a steady stream of new customers while Craig continued working on homework. At 2:10pm Tweek slid into the seat next to Craig and put his head on Craig’s shoulder.

“You aren’t tired right babe? We have a whole date ahead of us!” Craig said.

“I just downed a cup of coffee; I’ll perk up in a few minutes.”

Craig and Tweek both stood up, said goodbye to Mr. Tweek and then started walking north.

“Where are we going for our date Craig?”

“Our first stop is the roller rink.”

“That sounds like fun!”

“I figured it also is a good excuse to hold hands, which is basically required for S.B.T.”

Tweek smiled as they continued walking up the street. After a few minutes they were entering the roller rink and headed over to the counter to rent two pairs of roller blades. To both of their surprise Kenny was standing behind the counter.

“If it’s not my favorite south park couple.” Kenny said with a smile.

“What are you doing here Kenny?” Craig asked with a hint of annoyance.

“I work here Tucker.”

“This is the new job you mentioned.” Tweek asked cheerily.

“Yes, it is my dearest Tweek. Since the coffee you prepared was so delicious let me get your roller blades. What size?”

“I’m 9.5 and Craig is 11.”

“Size 11 and still growing Tucker? I guess Tweek is a lucky boy if you know what I mean.”

Tweek went bright red and Craig responded with, “Just fucking hurry up.”

Kenny got their roller blades, Craig paid, and they were out on the rink. It had been a while since they had been here together so Tweek wanted to move slowly until he felt comfortable.

They started holding hands and made lazy circles around the rink. After a while they started to move a bit faster. Normally holding hands, but sometimes they would let go and Craig would spin around really fast or pick up speed and jump in the air for Tweek’s amusement. After about an hour Craig asked, “Do you remember when we would come here all the time as kids for birthday parties?”

“Yes, they were always fun. The birthday room hasn't been painted since then though by the looks of it.”

Craig smiled and slowed down until he stopped at one end of the rink, Tweek right behind him.

“There isn’t really anyone on the rink right now; how about we race around once to see who is fastest?”

“What if one of us gets hurt?” Tweek said in a high-pitched tone.

“We will be fine honey – let’s go for it.” Craig said while looking Tweek right in the eyes.

“Okay, Craig.”

“I’ll count us down, 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 – Go!”

Craig got out to an early lead, but once Tweek got into a rhythm he started to catch up as they went around the bend.

Tweek sped up, momentarily not afraid or scared. He just wanted to catch Craig. He let out a laugh as he pulled level with Craig, who turned his head to see Tweek. They looked at each other and BAM – collided and slide into the side wall of the enclosure.

They lost balance and slipped down onto the rink laughing.

“I told you we wouldn’t get hurt.” Craig said as he pulled himself up and then knelt down to help Tweek.

Tweek laughed, and once on his feet kissed Craig quickly.

“Hey, how about we head out to phase 2 of our date?” Craig asked.

“What’s phase 2?”

“Something sweet for my sweetie. Ice cream!”

“That was so lame dude.” Tweek said with a smile.

“Oh, shut up you liked it.”

They made their way out of the rink and put their normal shoes back on. Tweek dropped the roller blades off to Kenny who told him they had looked really cute out on the rink. Tweek made his way over to Craig who was waiting by the door with his hand outstretched.

They held hands as they made their way to the ice cream parlor. Once they arrived Tweek got a coffee ice cream while Craig got mint chocolate chip. Tweek paid and once safely out of ear shot of any other human not named Craig he said, “I have delivered the sugar.”

“And you called me out for something sweet for my sweetie.” Craig said poking Tweek in the side.

They laughed and ate their ice cream sitting across from each other at a small table. Craig loved the way Tweek ate his ice cream. He didn’t really go at it from the top, he licked around the side right where the ice cream hit the cone to ensure nothing dripped. Tweek was fixated on spinning the cone in his hand to make sure he kept the sides from dripping. Craig’s imagination went to the afternoons they would spend locked in Craig’s room where Tweek treated Craig like that ice cream cone.

Craig shifted in his seat as he realized the mere sight of Tweek eating ice cream gave him a hard on. No, he told himself, this was special, no sex, boyfriend time. Tweek needed to be reassured the foundation of their relationship was strong, and if Craig was being honest, he wanted to prove that to himself too.

Craig checked his watch and saw it was 5:47pm. “Hey Tweek, we better start heading home. My mom wants me back for dinner tonight even though I’m ruining my appetite with this ice cream.”

They stood up and finished the last of their ice cream on the walk to Tweek’s house.

Once all of the ice cream was gone Tweek said, “This was a really great date Craig.”

“Thanks babe. I was thinking we could have dinner this week together too. Not like with one of our families either, just us two.”

“That would be really great.” Tweek said as he squeezed Craig’s hand. “How about I cook for us on Thursday at my house?”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.” Craig said as they reached the front of Tweek’s house.

He walked Tweek up to the door and they kissed awkwardly on the doorstep like they used to do.

They parted ways and Tweek slid inside his house. His insides felt warm and he felt a sense of peace he was not used too.

***


	14. A Tale of Two Lunches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch Time

Monday 12:30pm 

“I would like to call a meeting of South Park’s LGBTQ+ Blondes Group to order,” Kenny said in his most enthusiastic voice. “Our group secretary and treasurer Tweek will perform the roll call.”

“Oh, Jesus man, you never said I had a formal position. That’s too much pressure!” Tweek said nervously as his eyes darted over to the other side of the cafeteria where Craig, Jimmy, Token and Clyde were enjoying lunch without him.

“It was a joke Tweek. I can plainly see Butters is here with us in addition to our special guest Bebe.”

Butter’s shifted in his seat while he moved peas around on this lunch tray. Bebe just smiled broadly.

“As you all know there was a party on Friday night and I always like a good debrief to make sure all of the members of our group had a good time. And Bebe is here because she is blonde and shared a kiss with a lovely lady named Red.”

“I already told you Kenny. It was a dare during a sleepover like 6 months ago. It was nothing interesting.”

“Well fine. In that case how about you dish on your special exploits with one Clyde Donovan.”

Tweek looked over at Bebe who put her head down on the table, which muffled her voice to the point no one could understand her.

“You are going to have to speak up Bebe.” Kenny said with a grin.

Bebe straightened up and said, “Well the whole school knows so I might as well not be embarrassed about it. On Friday I gave Clyde a hand job and he blabbed about it to everyone at the party within 10 minutes.”

Kenny laughed while Butters and Tweek glanced over to Clyde on the other side of the room. He was busy listening to Token and didn’t see them glancing over at him.

“Why would he do that Tweek?” Bebe asked.

“Gah, oh I don’t know.” Tweek said.

“Oh, come on Tweek, you know him so well,” Bebe said. Her tone of voice had changed. It was serious.

“Come on Tweek, help our guest out!” Kenny said.

Tweek had no idea what to say, but Butters decided to throw him a life raft. “Well he was probably excited is all. Two of his best friends are dating and maybe he feels a little left out.”

“Very thoughtful Butters.” Kenny said. “What do you think of that Tweek?”

“I agree with Butters.” Butters smiled at Tweek and then Tweek continued, “I mean it’s no secret that he likes you Bebe. I think he was just really happy.”

“Okay sure, but what if we do more together and he gets really excited and puts it on the 6 o’clock news. I just don’t know,” Bebe said in an exasperated tone.

“I think we should vote on it,” Kenny said. “Everyone in favor of Bebe forgiving Clyde and giving his dick another spin say aye.”

Unfortunately, Tweek had just taken a sip of coffee from his thermos and started coughing. Kenny hit him on the back a few times and a few seconds later Tweek could breathe again.  

“Are you alright Tweek?” Butters said with concern.

“He’s fine.” Kenny said. 

“Are you trying to kill me man?” Tweek asked. Tweek was now a little light headed. He looked across the room at Craig, who seemed to have noticed the incident based on the fact that Craig was standing up looking over at him. Tweek nodded his head as if to say, ‘everything is fine’ and Craig sat down with a frown on his face.

“But seriously, what do I do about Clyde?” Bebe asked as if Tweek hadn’t just had a coughing fit.  

“Well…” Tweek started. He glanced over at Clyde across the room and felt a little bad for him. He had messed up, but it was Clyde, he was very excitable. “I think he likes you a lot and you must at least like him a little to be considering him after Friday. I think you should hang out and see where it goes. Make it clear a repeat of Friday’s behavior is unacceptable, but that he’s a good guy and maybe you guys could see a movie together.”

“Oh, wow Tweek, that was amazing.” Butters said. “You must have picked up how to solve relationship problems from all those sessions with Mr. Mackey.”

“At least my Friday sessions with him are good for something,” Tweek said as he opened his thermos once more.

“Well I don’t know if I want to ask him to a movie yet. Maybe I’ll get someone to host a small get together and we can hang out. Not one-on-one, but not as nuts as a full party. Something chill.”

“I love a chill get together, maybe instead of alcohol we can just smoke a little weed and relax.”

“I like that idea.” Bebe said. “Tweek, see when Clyde and the gang are free this weekend without mentioning a get together. I want it to feel really casual, and not like it’s being planned around Clyde’s schedule.”

“Oh Jesus, how?” Tweek said nervously.

“Just ask if anyone has any weekend plans or something.” Bebe said.

Tweek figured that was reasonable, but then he had a knew worry. “What should I say when Clyde asks me if you mentioned him? I know he is going to ask.”

“Tell him I’m mad, but you don’t think I’m so mad it’s over.”

“Give him just enough hope to keep him from crying,” Kenny said.

Bebe giggled and Tweek grimaced.

“Anyway, what did you get up to after the party Tweek.” Bebe asked.

“Gah, ummm what?” Tweek squeaked.

“Wendy said you and Craig left early and that Craig looked delicious.”

 “Oh Jesus what.”

“I did see you two leaving together shortly after Kenny went streaking.” Butters added.

Tweek’s eyes darted around, and figured it had to give them something. “We watched the Babadook and cuddled. It was nothing exciting.”

“You only cuddled after seeing Craig in that tight shirt?” Bebe asked with a smile.

Tweek had no idea what to say, so he just put his head in his hands.

“You are adorable Tweek.” Bebe said. She stood up and added, “This has been fun, but I’m going to go talk with Wendy and the girls before lunch is over.” She looked at Butters and then over to Kenny and continued, “I am going to want details on what you two did after the party at some point.” She said this last part with a wink and then strolled away.

Tweek figured this would give him cover to head back to Craig. He stood up as well, said goodbye and left a smirking Kenny and a blushing Butters behind him.

 

_15 minutes earlier_

 

“Bebe is never going to love me now. How could I do this?” Clyde moaned with his face in his hands. He had been annoyingly miserable all morning and Craig’s patience was nearing zero. Clyde had cried in the main hallway before classes started, looked like a puppy when they passed each other between classes and had even tried to sob into Craig’s shoulder on their way into lunch.

Token, sensing Craig was close to boiling over, attempted to console Clyde. “Look man, you did a dumb thing, but I think Bebe still likes you and she will probably forgive you after a few days.”

“You think so,” Clyde said with real hope in his voice.

“D-don’t worry Clyde, you are aw-awesome. I mean come on.” Jimmy said.

Clyde then turned to Craig for his opinion. Craig said nothing and continued eating his sandwich.

“Look man, you said you hadn’t even spoken to her yet today. I think you should apologize again, but in person. That would be a good way to start normal communication again, so you aren’t hiding behind Craig in the hallways.” Token said.

“I said I was sorry already!” Clyde indignantly.

“Yes, but…” Token took a deep breath. “I think the text apology was fine, but she only responded with a ‘whatever’ and clearly was still too mad to accept an apology. I think saying it again in person would show some maturity she needs to see from you.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Clyde said while glancing over towards Bebe. “Why is Bebe at the LGBTQ+ meeting?” he asked.

“It’s the Blonde LGBTQ+ meeting.” Craig said dryly.

“He s-speaks.” Jimmy said.

“Do you think Tweek could get us some inside information Clyde asked?”

“Don’t bring Tweek into your mess.” Craig said.

“That’s easy for you to say with the perfect relationship.” Clyde said, and he looked like he was going to start crying again.

“My relationship isn’t perfect,” Craig said before he even realized what he was saying.

“How so?” Jimmy asked curiously while Clyde looked up confused as if it was the first moment all day, he wasn’t thinking about Bebe.

“We can have arguments, disagreements and doubts just like anyone else.”

Token, ever so perceptive, focused on the exact word Craig should have skipped. “Doubts? Doubts about what?” Token said with concern.

“What’s wrong with you and Tweek?” Clyde said. “If you two can’t stay together there is no hope for me!”

“The d-day love died, would make a great Super School News headline for this.” Jimmy added.

“Everything is fine. Let’s just go back to focusing on Clyde and Bebe.” Craig’s eyes drifted over to Tweek and saw Kenny hitting a coughing Tweek on the back. Craig immediately stood up, but before he made a move to cross the cafeteria Tweek appeared to have recovered and gave Craig a small nod. He sat back down again.

“What is happening over there?” Token wondered.

“We need to get back to Craig and Tweek.” Jimmy said.

“Yes, what is happening Craig?” Clyde said with worry.

Craig rolled his eyes and figured he had to give them something. “Okay, so you know how Tweek and I have been more physical lately?” Craig shot Clyde a look to preempt the regular ‘who is the top?’ question and continued, “We had a discussion and decided to take a little break from that stuff to make sure we are together for the right reasons, not just physical ones.”

“S-so you are worried Tweek is in it for the s-sex and not b-because he loves you?” Jimmy asked in disbelief.

“Craig, I don’t think you are good enough in bed for that to be a problem.” Clyde said with a laugh.

Craig, who regretted everything about this conversation was about to open his mouth to yell at Clyde and probably say something hurtful when Token chimed in, “I think that’s healthy. You guys have been together for a long time, since before puberty, and this will give you the opportunity to separate the hormones from reality.”

“Like I enjoyed making out with R-R-Red, but it could have been anyone and I would have been just as happy.” Jimmy added.

Craig felt that Token had explained the whole thing pretty well and now just was wondering how to get them to move from this topic of conversation and decided to expand on Jimmy’s Friday exploits by asking, “How did you and Red even end up making out anyway?”

“Well, I was telling some amazing jokes and she found them really funny.

“Because she had a healthy amount to drink.” Clyde said with a laugh.  

“My j-jokes are funny even when sober Clyde,” Jimmy said proudly. “Anyway, it ended up being just us on the basement couch near the end of the party and she asked if I could w-write a joke about her.”

“That’s… interesting.” Token said amused.

“I s-said I could never joke about such a lovely lady and them BAM! Her tongue is in my mouth.”

“Too much,” Token said while Clyde roared with laughter and Craig let out a smile.

Everyone’s attention moved away from Jimmy when Clyde shouted, “Look here comes Tweek!”

Tweek paused his progress when he heard Clyde like a startled dear but regained his motion after Craig held out his hand. Tweek scurried over, took Craig’s hand in his own and sat down.

Clyde asked Tweek if he had any information and Tweek relayed Bebe’s message that she was mad, but that she hadn’t written him off yet. Clyde was overjoyed and everyone else at the table looked relieved. Sad Clyde was really a lot to deal with. Tweek then asked if anyone had any weekend plans.

Token explained his family was going to Aspen for the weekend and Jimmy had to visit his grandmother, but Clyde didn’t have any plans. Tweek sighed with relief and made a mental note to send Bebe a text after lunch.

***


	15. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek cooks Dinner!

Thursday 5:30pm 

Tweek was frazzled. He couldn’t find the potato masher and he needed it to make the perfect mashed potatoes or the dinner would be terrible, and Craig would hate him and then they would break up and then Tweek would be alone forever.

Tweek stopped looking for the masher and straightened up. He remembered his strategies. He took a deep breath and tried to sort fact from fiction. Even if he had to mash the potatoes without the masher, they would be fine. Craig would love him regardless. Okay, yes – that’s right.

Luckily, Tweek found the potato masher only a few minutes later in the very back of the bottom kitchen drawer. Tweek drained the water out of the pot he used to boil the potatoes and then started adding milk and butter. With the newly found potato masher in hand he went to town. The time spent mashing gave him the opportunity to run through the checklist for the meal.

The mashed potatoes were coming along nicely, and he had already cut and seasoned the brussels sprouts. They only needed some balsamic and he could slide them into the oven about 30 minutes before show time. Then the pork chops were sitting in a nice marinade consisting of olive oil, garlic, lemon juice, salt and pepper. He felt really pleased with himself. He was also ahead of schedule, since Craig wasn’t supposed to show up until 6:30pm.

As the mashing neared its end Tweek’s mind wandered to Craig. They had a good week. On Tuesday the math test results came back and Tweek got an A- and Craig was pleased with his B+. They spent a few hours after school that day making out and Craig didn't try to take it any further even though both of them had been very aroused.  

Then on Wednesday they texted all evening even though Tweek was at work. It was mostly Craig sending funny memes that would make Tweek laugh in the middle of filling orders. It earned him a few weird looks from customers, but it was worth it.

It felt like the week of abstinence had taken forever, but it had reminded Tweek their relationship was based on love. Tweek was also itching to get back in bed with his boyfriend though. Tweek went a little red thinking about a dream he had had Tuesday night that involved a couple’s costume they had worn in middle school where Craig was a policeman and Tweek was an escaped prisoner. They had been too young at the time to see any possible sexual overtones, but time had apparently changed that in Tweek’s subconscious.

Tweek pulled himself out of his thoughts as his phone buzzed.

 

I’m getting dressed up for dinner

Because I’m a cool boyfriend

It’s not lame

Aww someone wants to get dressed up.

That’s cute.

What are you going to wear?

Just a collared shirt

And that tie with coffee cups you gave me

I love that tie

Oh, I know

Hahaha

Can we say 6:45pm then?

I want to get dressed up too now.

                                                        yeah

See you soon

Great!

 

Craig put his phone down on his desk. He now had a whole extra 15 minutes. The first thought he had was maybe he could work in a quick masturbation session with the extra quarter of an hour.

He rolled his eyes at himself. He felt a little ashamed, but then again it wasn't his fault his hormones were making him horny. He missed having sex with his boyfriend. He loved the way Tweek felt under him when they were doing it, he loved the sounds Tweek made when Craig changed speeds, but he also really loved how they held each other after.

Craig had time to think over the last few days and felt he had proved to himself Tweek was so much more than sex. They had been together forever, had spent countless nights whispering secrets to each other – like how Craig kept one of his childhood stuffed animals on his closet shelf.

At the same time Craig loved having sex with his boyfriend. He knew he couldn't pressure Tweek but hoped that Tweek came to the same conclusion soon. He would wait forever for Tweek, but it was hard. His jackoff fantasies were getting more elaborate to compensate for the lack of sexual intimacy. On Tuesday they had made out for a while after school, but after Tweek went home him Craig went up to his room and dreamed up a fantasy where they won a cruise vacation and Craig pinned Tweek up against the balcony and fucked him at night over the open ocean.

Craig smirked to himself. Tweek would probably never have sex on a cruise ship balcony in real life because they could be caught, and Tweek would be petrified they would get carried away and topple over the guard rail into the ocean. 

Craig continued to fantasize, but then realized he used up his extra 15 minutes. He stood up and decided to finish getting ready.

10 minutes later he was pulling his coat on and picked up his phone.

 Leaving now

I’m really excited

: )

 

Tweek felt really good. The table was set, the food was cooked, and he looked good. He was wearing a space-themed tie that Craig had given him and Tweek had tied it properly on the first try.

Tweek gave the dining room table one last scan to double check everything was set before heading back into the kitchen to clean up some of the mess he created. He figured he could at least make sure all the pots and pans he used were soaking and put everything else in the dishwasher before Craig arrived.

A few minutes later Tweek was wiping off the counter when he heard a knock at the door. Tweek quickly scurried to the front door and opened it. Tweek saw Craig’s eyes give him a once over before he said, “Wow honey, you look handsome.”

Tweek blushed softly and responded, “Thanks Craig, you look good too.”

Craig crossed the door frame and gave Tweek a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the dining room. Tweek closed and locked the door before following Craig.

“This looks amazing Tweek.” Craig said as he surveyed the table. There were some candles flickering, two places set with dark red napkins and a set of serving bowls and plates filled with pork chops, mashed potatoes and brussel sprouts.   

Tweek smiled in response and pulled Craig’s chair out slightly to signal he should sit down. Craig obeyed and Tweek took his own seat.

“Let’s eat, I’m so hungry.” Tweek said.

Craig nodded in agreement.

The first few minutes passed in relative silence but for the sound of forks and knives. Tweek asked Craig how stripe was today and then conversation bloomed on from there. They debated whether or not Clyde and Bebe would get together and theories on what Kenny and Butters were up to.

Once they were done eating Craig helped Tweak load their plates into the dishwasher and clean off the table. Once everything was taken care of, they ended up in Tweek’s living room on the couch.

Tweek leaned in and kissed Craig gently. Craig leaned in and put his hand on Tweek’s cheek. When they broke apart Tweek said, “Hey, can we talk for a second.”

“Of course, what’s up?” Craig asked softly.

“I love you Craig.” Tweek said.

Craig looked into Tweek’s eyes and responded, “I love you too Tweek.”

Tweek’s cheeks flushed and he looked away for a second. He took a deep breath and said, “The last few days have been amazing, and I can’t believe I doubted our relationship. Thank you for listening and thank you for being so understanding.”

“Tweek you don’t have to thank me.” Craig said with a smile, “I want us to be able to talk things out – anything”

Tweek nodded and continued, “I think we should still make an effort to do cute things, but at the same time I am sure our relationship is based on love and if you wanted to, I would like to… w-well… ummm..”

“Become intimate again?” Craig finished with a smile.

“Yes.” Tweek said going red.

“I totally agree, it’s time for some S.B.T.”

“Special Boyfriend Time?” Tweek asked.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you.” Craig said barely able to contain his grin. “S.B.T. doesn’t actually mean ‘Special Boyfriend Time’, it really means ‘Sexy Boyfriend Time’”.

Tweek let out a laugh. A really beautiful carefree laugh. His face lit up and the way he was smiling made the tired lines around his eyes fade away.

Craig, filled with a warm mushy joy at the sight, kissed Tweek again – but with more hunger this time. Tweak broke the kiss, stood up and grabbed Craig’s hand to pull him towards the stairs.

***


	16. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end - the smut filled end. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who liked the story - it was my first one.

Thursday 7:30pm

Tweek closed the door the moment they were over the threshold to his room. Craig pinned him up against the door and they feverishly started kissing.

Tweek’s hands moved to Craig’s chest to unbutton his collared shirt as Craig’s tongue explored between Tweek’s parted lips. Even though Tweek had done this many times before Tweek’s hands shook as he struggled to unbutton the shirt.  

Craig moved his mouth to Tweek’s ear and whispered, “Is someone a little nervous?”

Tweek gasped in response as Craig’s tongue danced around his ear. “Gah, m-maybe.” Tweek said quietly.

Craig bit gently on Tweek’s ear lobe and then continued, “Don’t be nervous babe.” Tweek was now shivering in anticipation and gave up on the buttons of Craig’s shirt. He just started tugging on it in hopes it would just magically disappear.

Craig was very pleased with how flustered he was making his sexy boyfriend and he moved his hands down to finish off the last two buttons. Tweek let out a sigh of approval as Craig’s shirt fell to the ground and Tweek had full access to run his hands over Craig’s back and chest.

Craig’s eyes were looking down as he unbuttoned Tweek’s shirt. Tweek looked up at Craig’s face and saw Craig’s features brighten and his eyes fill with desire as more of Tweek’s creamy flesh came into view.

Tweak’s shirt fell to the floor and Craig looked him up and down. “You are so beautiful.” Craig said softly. Tweek flushed red and his eye’s darted around as if looking for a place to hide. Craig let out a soft laugh at Tweek’s reaction and moved in for another kiss. As their tongues danced together Craig’s hands went to unbutton Tweek’s pants. Tweek involuntarily pushed his pelvis forward at Craig’s touch and then Tweek felt Craig’s mouth smile under his lips.

Craig’s hands moved to Tweek’s sides to push his pants down. As Craig’s hands slipped down past Tweek’s thighs Craig’s mouth pulled away and asked, “Do you want me to suck you off while you are standing up, sitting on the bed, or laying down?”

Tweek looked up thoughtfully for a second and he failed to suppress a smile as he said, “I like when you are on your knees.”

Craig chuckled in surprise. “I love it when you let yourself be a dirty boy.”

Tweek smiled at took a step back to remove his pants completely and leaned against the wall in only a pair of green boxer briefs. Craig ran to the other side of the room to get some lube and quickly returned to his lover. Craig started to get down on his knees when Tweek asked, “What do you think you are doing?”

Craig looked up confused.

“Take off the rest of your clothes.” Tweek said coolly.

“But I like when you take them off for me.” Craig said with a smile.

“Take them off Tucker.” Tweek said with a passionate fire behind his eyes.

“Dominant Tweek is a whole new kind of sexy.” Craig said as he stood back up and removed his pants with a fair amount of hip gyration.

Craig now stood there in a pair of tight dark blue boxer briefs and Tweek licked his lips upon seeing a healthy sized bulge. “Those too sexy.” Tweek said, still with that uncharacteristically cool tone.

“Oh, you want to see it?” Craig asked with a smile.

“Fuck yeah I want to see it. It’s going to fill me up with pleasure later.”

“Oh yeah it is.” Craig said as he pushed them down.

Tweek put his hand forward and gave him a few tugs. “This is going to feel so good inside me Craig.” Craig closed his eyes for a second and let out a soft moan of pleasure. Tweek kissed Craig’s cheek.

Craig opened his eyes and once again he made to get on his knees, but this time Tweek didn’t interrupt him. Craig’s fingers slid around the waistband of Tweek’s boxer briefs.

“They aren’t going to take themselves off.” Tweek said giggling.

Craig’s left hand dipped into the back of Tweek’s boxer briefs to take hold of his sexy left butt cheek. His right hand palmed at Tweek’s erection and Craig’s tongue traced a circle around his belly button. Tweek’s breathing got louder as his anticipation for Craig’s warm lips around his extremely rigid member increased rapidly. Craig’s left hand gave Tweek’s butt a little squeeze and Craig’s tongue was now lazily moving side to side along the part of Tweek’s stomach right above his waistband.

“Come on Craig.” Tweek whimpered. Craig continued as if Tweek hadn’t said anything. Craig’s mouth broke contact with Tweek’s stomach and landed on his upper right thigh. He started tracing circles around Tweek’s thigh with his tongue as his right hand continued to palm Tweek’s erection.

“Is this because I made you take off yours? Now you are going to make me take off my own?”

Craig stopped tracing circles around Tweek’s body with his tongue and looked up at a very aroused Tweek and nodded with the most innocent face he could muster while being completely naked on his knees.

“Fine, but only because I’m worried if any more blood rushes to my dick I’ll pass out.”

Craig burst out laughing as Tweek bent down slightly to remove the boxer briefs.

Tweek straighten back up and Craig calmed his laughter and then stuck out his tongue to gently graze the head of Tweek’s penis. Tweek let out a moan of pleasure and then Craig licked around the head. Craig then began to lick up and down the shaft. For every two laps of the shaft he would circle the head once.

After around three minutes of Craig methodically licking Tweek’s dick Tweek said, in a desperate and shaky voice, “Haven’t you played with me enough? Please just put it in your mouth Craig.”

Craig responded by bringing his right hand up to cup Tweek’s balls and fondle them gently while still keeping up the same licking routine. After another minute Tweek was begging in such a way Craig thought Tweek might start crying, “Oh Craig, please, please. I need it in your mouth. Please Craig.”

Craig figured he should give in and then moved to take in around half of his lover’s penis into his mouth. Tweek let out a gasp of relief and his hands started playing with Craig’s hair. Craig began to swirl his tongue around the underside of Tweek’s penis as he attempted to get further down the shaft. Craig wasn’t all the way down, but he was close enough to smell Tweek’s scent clearly.

After another five minutes Craig reduced suction and slid his mouth off his boyfriend’s penis. He attempted to use a deep sexy voice, but when he spoke his voice cracked halfway through: “Do you want me to suck it out of you or fuck it out of you?”

Tweek’s original expression of sadness at Craig pulling off his dick was replaced by a wide smile as he laughed out, “that was so close to being the sexiest thing you have ever said. You just messed up the delivery a little.”

Craig was a little red and switched back to his normal nasally voice, “The question still sands.”

“Take me Craig”.

Craig smiled as he leaned in to give Tweek’s hard member a kiss and then move northward to kiss and lick Tweek’s chest as Craig slowly stood up. He gave Tweek’s nipple a soft bite, which Tweek enjoyed based on his outcry of “Oh yes.” Craig moved the right nipple and in his excitement bit down harder than he intended and Tweek let out a squeal of pain.

“Oh, fuck. Sorry babe.” Craig said as he pulled away.

“Ah, i-it’s okay.” Tweek said looking a little startled.

“I’ll be gentler.”

“Gah, ah maybe just with my nipples. D-don’t be gentle elsewhere.”

“Oh, someone wants it a little rough huh?” Craig said playfully.  

“Shouldn’t we be moving towards the bed?” Tweek asked.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you against this door,” Craig said as a joke, but then realized how hot that would be.

Tweek also registered the tone of Craig’s voice as a joke and responded, “Not our first time back at it.”

Both boys laughed and finally moved to the bed. Tweek fell backwards onto the bed with his legs hanging off at the knee. Craig grabbed the lube and crawled up over Tweek and they started kissing again. They were both thrusting into each other as their cocks made contact. Craig flipped the cap of the bottle open and squeezed some lube out onto his fingers.

“Time to get you ready honey.”

Tweek responded, “You better do a good job; I’m going to want it hard and deep.”

“You know how to get me going Tweek.”

Tweek smiled but closed his eyes when Craig’s index and middle finger entered him.

“Your fingers feel so good Craig.”

“I just want to make you feel good baby.”

Tweek let out little moans as Craig added a third finger. After another four minutes of this Tweek was pushing back hard onto Craig’s hand and Craig was just about satisfied Tweek was ready to take him without the blond having to feel any unwanted pain.

“I’m almost done Tweekers. Don’t worry – my dick will be inside you soon.” 

“How are you going to fuck me first Craig?”

“I want to be able to kiss you, feel your skin on me and look into your eyes as you take it.” Tweek blushed a little and Craig continued, “I also want you to control the speed at first.”

Craig removed his fingers from Tweek’s soon to be pounded ass and stood up. He turned to Tweek’s desk and pulled the chair over. He sat down and spread his legs a little.

Tweek had let out a sigh when Craig withdrew as he now felt physically empty. He rose off the bed and stood in front of Craig and said “Uh, how to I g-get on you?” Tweek was a little nervous as this would be a new position for the lovers.

“Just sit on my lap and face me. Luckily this chair doesn’t have any arms. Once you are sitting down, I can lift you up a little and then I’ll slide in. But first, you need to put a condom on me.”

Tweek did as he was told. He didn’t even supply any playful banter – he needed Craig now. Tweek grabbed the condom and lube. He knelled in front of Craig to put the condom on but couldn’t help himself. He started sucking on Craig’s hard dick.

“Just couldn’t resist huh?” Craig said happily.

Tweek removed himself from Craig’s penis and said, “I just love you so much and you are so sexy.”

“Aww babe, you are the sexy one. Your butt looks so good.” Craig said.

Tweek rolled the condom down Craig’s length and began to situate himself. Once on Craig’s lap he was now a little taller than Craig. They started kissing as Craig’s dick rubbed against Tweek’s thighs and Tweek’s dick rubbed against Craig’s stomach. “I like having to lean down to kiss you. It’s different.”

Craig smiled and used his hand on Tweek’s butt to lift him a little. Tweek got the message and raised himself up just enough to allow Craig to use his other hand to position his dick. Craig rubbed the head of his penis back and forth on Tweek’s entrance. Craig pushed up and Tweek pushed down and Craig broke through. Tweek gasped as he slid down Craig’s shaft. He bottomed out easily and all of the skin on skin contact was electrifying. Tweek’s hands jumped to the back of Craig’s head to play with his hair as their lips met and tongue’s danced.

Tweek started to move first, picking himself up a couple inches and then sliding down as they kissed. He was able to keep a smooth pace for a few minutes and then Craig couldn’t help it anymore and started thrusting upward. 

Tweek pulled his lips back for a second to say, “I was wondering when you were going to start taking control.”

Craig let out a low growl in response and went for Tweek’s neck. He started licking and biting gently. Tweek picked up his own pace and was now thrusting down onto Craig’s dick with new vigor. 

They slowed a little bit and just started rocking against each other feeling their lips, chests and thighs rub against each other. Tweek was whimpering in pure pleasure as Craig massaged his insides.

After a few minutes Craig broke their kiss and said, “I need to fuck you harder. We need to switch positions.”

“Face down or face up?” Tweek said panting. He was a little tuckered out from squatting up and down on Craig.

Craig looked Tweek right in the eyes and said “I need to see your eyes when you cum.” Tweek blushed scarlet at this and began to attempt to stand up to make is way over to the bed.

Craig put a hand on Tweek’s shoulder and said, “Oh no – you are not getting off this dick.”

Craig then put one arm under Tweek’s butt and another around his back. Craig then started to stand up. Tweek wrapped his leg’s around Craig’s back and yelped in surprise at being totally off the ground. Now that Craig was standing, he realized he was going to have more trouble than he thought working forward with Tweek still on his dick. Tweek realized this as well and said, “I can get down for a second. You can be back inside me in like five seconds.”

“No, this is too hot.”

Tweek laughed and put his head on Craig’s shoulder as Craig effectively waddled forward to the bed. Once at the bed Craig began to lean down and Tweek felt his back meet the fed. Craig leaned down and kissed Tweek again.

Craig grabbed a pillow to prop up Tweek’s butt and then he started long deep thrusts. Tweek started giving out regular whimpers. “You feel so good C-Craig. You are hitting just the right place.”

Craig continued his slow pace waiting for Tweek to ask him to move faster. After a few minutes he got his wish. “Craig, please move faster. I need it faster”. This is when Craig really started to pound. He was putting as much of his weight into each thrust as he could while trying to speed up.

Tweek was clearly enjoying it as he was letting out louder moans and whimpers. 

“You are so cute when you are getting fucked. I love your little moans, the way your eyes roll a little when I thrust all the way into you, the way happiness fills your face when you get a good grade on a math test, the way you take forever to order at a restaurant because you are worried about getting the wrong thing.”

Craig continued to thrust and Tweek’s heart filled with a really sappy happiness. “I love you Craig”.

“I love you Tweek”

At that point Tweek started feverishly jacking himself off and went into a monologue of his own. “I love the way you hold my hand or put an arm around my waist at the exact time I need it, I love the way you are so passionate about space, I love the way your butt looks in that new pair of pants, I love the way your skin feels against mine, and your big thick cock. You must have the biggest one in the grade and it feels so amazing when you give it to me.”

In Craig’s opinion this was one of the hottest things Tweek had ever said in bed to him and he realized pounding Tweek just was no longer enough. He needed more of Tweek. He moved his mouth to Tweek’s shoulder and bit down. Tweek let out a scream of pain and pleasure so Craig moved to his neck and this time just applied hard suction.

“Mark me as your fuck toy Craig. Give me a hickey so everyone knows I’m yours. I want the world to know I’m yours. mark me Craig.”

Craig’s brain was literally melting. Fuck toy? Mark me? Oh god that was hot. Craig was so hard. He knew he was close. Tweek had never said anything so dirty and Craig loved it.

“I never want to have sex with anyone else Tweek. Only you get to see me this way. Only you. Only you.” Craig’s voice cracked on the last ‘only you” and he decided he would just stop talking and bit down on Tweek’s left ear lobe. This was all too much for Tweek.

Tweek started screaming “I love you. Only you Craig. I love you. I need you. I love you.” and then he came in torrents. The last rope of cum hadn’t even left Tweek before Craig hit is own orgasm.

Panting and spent the boys broke apart and Craig rolled to the right side of the bed. “Jesus fuck Tweek that was good.”

Tweek could only say, “so good” and close his eyes. They laid there for what felt like forever in a post orgasm bliss, but it was only around 5 minutes, before Tweak asked, still with his eye’s closed, “You meant everything you said right?”

“All of it and then some.”

Tweek opened his eyes and responded, “Me too.”

They moved to face each other and started kissing slowly. After a few minutes the kisses faded away and Craig asked, “Can we take a shower to rinse off your cum hurricane?”

Tweek let out a snort of laughter and nodded. “Yeah, we better clean up before my family gets home.”

They both got up and held hands on their way to the bathroom.

 

***


End file.
